Silent Night
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: It all started out with an innocent game of Secret Santa. Tea's Secret Santa, however, is out for one thing as she recieves mysterious calls and letters. But as Christmas draws near, the true horror begins. (R&R Please)
1. Secret Santa

~*A.N: As I said in my profile, my Christmas stories wouldn't be finished until at least January or maybe even February due to other things going on and the Lil' Salem Witch Trials that I am trying to finish. So please, please forgive me if it's Christmas and I end up not being able to finish it. BTW, I don't know the Japanese school system so if anyone could give me a correction on it, I'll appreciate it*~

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do not pass Go, Do not collect $200. Hello, do we gotta keep putting this up? -_-() 

WARNING: This story has a lot of graphic (horror and bits of romance) in them from beginning to end. No flames ::takes out water hose:: because it's your fault that you chose to read it okay? ^_^. Anywho, don't say I didn't warn you.

~*Secret Santa*~

            The white snow blanketed the sidewalks and streets of Domino City High. All seemed running high within the doors of Class B. The regular teacher had called in sick for quite some time so Shadi took over as teacher.

            Joey and Yugi were sitting in the far corner of the room playing duel monsters with their cards. Tea and Serenity were sitting at their seats, chatting away while Duke and Tristan are behind Serenity, constantly arguing on who will be taking serenity to the Christmas dance coming up.

            In the far corner, Ryou and Kaiba were comparing cards just to see whose card is better. And hanging out in the front were all the yamis though it's only Yugi and his gang who know the truth. Everyone else considered them foreign students.

            Marik, Bakura, and Yami were chatting as how normal people would do. The bell had finally rung. All of a sudden, the door busted open and in tumbled Mai and Ishizu. Ishizu nearly knocked over her brother Marik while Mai managed to hold her ground.

            "Watch where you're going." Marik took a step back from his younger sister as the three took their assigned seats. The three used to sit together. Not out of friendship but because they have been enemies in both ancient times and the present.

            "Okay class," Shadi cleared his throat. "According to your teacher, you guys get to play Secret Santa."

            This sent the class cheering wildly. Irritated, Shadi had to force the class to settle down once more. Taking out a box with a rectangular hole on top, he then walked around the room. "Now, each student shall take out a name from the box. If you get your own name, put it back in the box and I'll come back to you." He continued making his rounds around the room.

            Marik reached in taking out a piece of paper, reading who his Secret Santa victim is, a smirk played his lips. Joey reached inside, smiling. "Woo-Hoo!! I actually got…"

            But before Joey could reveal his Santa, Shadi took out a mallet, bashing Joey on the head. "No telling of who your Santa is." He then moved onto the next person who laughed, cheered, or give off a silly grin.

            Time passed by and the clock struck 9:45. And at that, the bell sounded off throughout the school. Students crammed and pushed each other as they packed the entrance. Soon, Mai, Ishizu, Serenity and Tea were walking down the halls and headed to their lockers.

            "Hey Tea," Serenity smiled. "Who's your Secret Santa?"

            "Well," Tea gave Serenity a strange look. "It's weird. I got Ryou."

            "That's nothing." Serenity grinned. "I got your boyfriend Yami."

            "Oh great," Mai rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "So you got Tea's boyfriend."

            "But I'm still worried about the missing upperclassman." Serenity's face went from being happy to worry.

            "You mean Midori Kazaku?" Mai wondered, in a tone that meant it was no big deal.

            "Mai!!" Serenity glared at Mai, noticing Tea's face etched with distraught. "That's Tea's cousin."

            "Oh?" Mai took a glance at Tea, seeing her hand resting on her locker hand. "Oh, sorry Tea. It's just that Midori and I don't exactly get along."

            "Hey," Tea looked at her locker door, seeing a white envelope taped to the door. Taking it out, she opened it only to reveal it was a Christmas card. The picture on the card depicted of a dagger stabbed through a wooden table with drops off blood surrounding it.

            "Kind of odd for a Christmas card, don't you think?" Mai looked over the picture on the card.

            "It's scary," Serenity shuddered. "Just open it already Tea."

            Tea quickly opened the card looking over the kanji written from right to left, up and down.

_My Dear Tea,_

_Ah yes my sweet. It's me, Santa Claus. Enjoying the holidays so far? Notice that there are only three weeks till Christmas Day? Christmas time is such a good time for everyone. But I can promise you my sweet, I will make you fall to your knees and meet your fate all the way to the midnight of Christmas Day._

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Santa_

            As Tea read the letter, her hands started shaking. "Oh God."

            "Tea, what is it?" Serenity tried to prevent Tea from collapsing to the floor. Her hand dropped the Christmas card but Mai caught it just in time. Her eyes scanned the kanji for a moment. "Santa? Hey, Tea, I think you overlooked something."

            "I don't want to read it." Tea's voice shook so badly, she was almost on the verge of crying.

            Mai looked over the letter. "P.S, I know where your little cousin Midori is. She is with me and if you ever want to see her alive again…"

            Tea pounded her fist on her locker with all her might. The sound sent a shockwave throughout the halls. Some of the students and even a few teachers looked on.

            "Hey," Joey ran towards the girls. Tristan, Ryou, Duke, Yugi and Yami followed right behind him.

            "Man," Ryou panted. "I thought World War 3 was breaking out.

            Ishizu read the card for a moment before giving it to Joey. Joey read the card, stunned at what was written. He then passed the card to the rest of the guys. Each of them were stunned at the card.

            "You mean Midori is your cousin?" Yugi looked up at Tea, the card still in his hands.

            Tea nodded in reply. "Yes, she is. Her mom is my father's first cousin."

            "This is sick. Whoever is Tea's Secret Santa is sick." Duke leaned against the wall. "A sick psycho."

            "Who is Tea's Secret Santa anyway?" Tristan looked around.

            "I doubt any one of us is her Secret Santa." Ishizu glanced at Tristan, running her fingers through her black hair. "We do know, however, that it has to be someone from our class."

            "Unless it's from a sick upperclassman." Said Joey.

            "Or from a perverted teacher." Mai added. "You know there are a lot of them around here."

            "I wonder how Marik is holding up." Duke's eyes gazed down at the tiled floor.

            "What do you mean Duke?" Serenity looked up at him.

            This time, it was Tea who answered. "Marik has been going out with my cousin Midori for quite some time."

            "What?" Joey was taken back. "I thought you and Marik were still going out."

            Tea shook her head. "No, we have decided to be friends since the beginning of November. Look, I'm sure it's just some sick pervert who wrote that stupid card." She then opened her locker, horrified at what was hanging on the ceiling of her locker. A brown, dead rat had been sliced open from the stomach to the neck. The creature was beheaded, its head lying on her pile of books. The sight of such a thing caused Tea's stomach to drop to the pits. "Oh God!"

            "That is just sick, pure sick." Mai was stunned at what she was seeing.

            Serenity was as equally horrified as Tea. She covered her mouth with her hand, leaning against her brother Joey, who held her silently, struggling to remain calm and calm his sister.

            It was not only the girls but the guy as well. Yugi nearly fainted. Ryou's face changed to a pale color, as he too looked like he was to faint at any given moment. Tristan and Duke just stood there with their mouths hanging open, unsure of what to say.

            Ishizu, at the sight of the rat, turned and ran towards the bathroom. Not only was there a dead animal but maggots eating off the inside of the mouse.

            Yami spoke for the first time. "It is pure insanity if you ask me."

            Tea read the words scrawled on the interior walls of her locker. "This is how I see your body at 11:59 Christmas Eve my sweet dear. The horror struck Tea, overpowering her. Unable to take it anymore, she fainted right onto the floor.

            "Tea!" Yami dashed to her side, holding her up. "Tea, are you okay? Wake up!" he shook her gently but she didn't stir.

            "Someone call the hospital!" Serenity cried out.

            "And the janitor," Tristan couldn't take his eyes off the dead creature. "He's gotta clean this up."

~*What do you guys think? Till then, To Be Continued*~


	2. Underneath the Mistetoe

~A.N: The story isn't intended to bash Tea. She's the only decent character in Yu-Gi-Oh anyway*~

_~*Underneath the Mistletoe*~_

Tea opened her eyes, finding herself lying down on a mattress. Her friends Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Bakura surrounded the bedside.

            "What…" Tea groaned. "What just happened?"

            "You fainted." Yugi replied.

            "Tea," Ishizu looked at her with wonder. "Are you all right?"

            "Sort of," Tea replied. "Where, where's Ryou?"

            "Man," Joey beamed. "You should've seen him. As soon as the maggots crawled right in front of him, he fainted for a few seconds before he got escorted home."

            "I don't see what's funny about that." Duke glared at Joey.

            "You're lucky Tea." Joey groaned. "The nurse said you gotta stay in here the whole day. It's all over the school. Midori kidnapped and now Tea getting death messages from Saint Nick. It's like hell on Christmas Day."

            "We should be worried." Yugi gazed at the floor. "I don't think that letter or the rat was a prank. It sounded serious to me."

            "Tea's the one who should worry more. Her cousin Midori kidnapped and now she's in a situation in when three weeks," Serenity then bursted into tears. "Oh god! I can't take it…what if…"

            Joey held his sister from behind, standing her up. "Come, let's go outside. You might worry Tea even more." The two then left the health room.

            Tea watched the two leave, still shaken from the events that had played earlier. The bell then rang.

            "Damn," Bakura stood up. "You get to kick back while we have to listen to Shadi drone on about his days."

            "Well I think it's interesting." Yami picked up his bag.

            "What do you expect?" Bakura sneered at Yami. "You were the pharaoh. Of course you'll be entranced."

            "Why shouldn't I be? You were a thief. So the ancient past is not as impressive as you would expect."

            "Could you two just give it a rest?" Mai pulled Bakura by the ear. "C'mon Bakura, you still have to help me with the kanji essay." One by one, everyone left the health room except for Yami, who remained by her bedside.

            "Are you going to be all right?" he held her hand in his.

            Smiling weakly, Tea nodded. "I'll be fine Yami. The nurse told me to stay here for most of the day."

            Yami smiled back. "Good. I'll see you after school." He then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before turning around, leaving the room.

            Time passed by as Tea fell asleep once more. Suddenly, she heard the door open. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the door, seeing Marik enter. "Marik?"

            Marik made his way towards Tea's bed, sitting on her bed. He placed his hand on her forehead. "I heard what happened."

            Tea stared at Marik blankly. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as she finally muttered. "Been a while."

            He nodded slightly. "Yes. Even if we were supposedly friends, we both tend to avoid each other ever since I went out with your cousin."

            "By the way, how are you holding up ever since Midori went missing?"

            A sigh came about from Marik. "I think of her a lot. I feel as if each relationship I'm in, I fail."

            "You didn't fail with Midori. But when it came to us…well…" she tried to find the right words to say. "You know why we broke up, right?"

            Marik nodded once more. "I believe we don't have to go in depth." He then held out a mistletoe, grinning.

            "What the?" Tea took a glance at the mistletoe. "A mistletoe? Hey wait a minute…"

            Before she could continue, Marik leaned forward, pressing her lips towards hers. Tea struggled for a moment before finally giving in. The two were so enraptured at the moment that they did not hear the door open and see Yami step in, watching them. Silently, he approached Marik and Tea.

            "You know if it's under a mistletoe, it's s'posed to last less than a minute and it's not supposed to be that passionate."

            Marik looked up at Yami rather calmly while Tea was startled. He then stood up heading towards the doorway. "Force of habit perhaps." He muttered before leaving.

            "Come on Yami, it was just a mistletoe gig." Tea sat up on the bed. "I guess he still has some feelings left for me."

            "Perhaps," Yami helped her stand up. "But you still love me right?"

            "Oh Yami," Tea smiled, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek. "Of course I still love you."

            "I'll take you home. Yami took Tea by the hand as the two left the health room."

~*I know it is so lame this chapter. But I know in the next chapter it will get better. To Be Continued*~


	3. Unexpected Season Greetings

~*A.N: So sorry for the lame-ass chapter everyone. But hey, as I said in the beginning, there are bits of romance in "Silent Night" but the horror is still there. Just expect a bit of fluff, lemons and limes along the way*~

~*Unexpected Season Greetings*~

            After what seemed like hours, Yami finally dropped Tea off at her house on his motorbike. Taking out her key, she unlocked her door and made her way into the living room, tossing her book bag on the table. Spending some time with Yami helped her ease back her tension a bit after a terrifying day. Feeling better after the death threat letter she received, it was as if it never happened.

            Slouching, she turned on the TV switching it to the news. Quickly, she became bored since there wasn't anything else interesting on. Within time, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch. Time passed by, the night becoming darker. Suddenly, the phone rang once…twice…

            Tea opened her eyes, blinking them a few times. Her eyes turned to the clock that hung up on the wall. "7:40?" she muttered. "Damn," she reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand, turning it on. "Hello?"

            "Hey Tea." Yugi's voice crackled on the other line.

            "Oh, hey Yugi." Tea slowly sat up.

            "Were you sleeping? You sound kinda cranky?"

            "Well I was earlier. But it's all right. So, what's up?"

            "Me and they guys are going to the skating rink after school tomorrow. Wanna come along?"

            "Whose idea was this?" Tea rubbed her eyes.

            "Basically, it was Joey's idea." Yugi replied. "So are you coming along?"

            ""Uh…yeah sure." Tea smiled weakly.

            "Yugi!" she heard Yugi's grandpa in the background. "Watch the store for a few hours. It's Bingo Night!!"

            "Ho boy," Yugi groaned. "Oh well Tea, I guess I'll be going. Watch the store that is. If you want, stop by later since not a lot of people come by. Well, maybe Joey and Tristan."

            "I'll stop by later Yugi." Tea smiled. "Maybe you could help me with that kanji essay.

            "No problem. Gotta go." The phone then clicked off. Tea rested the phone on the coffee table, lying back on the couch. Feeling bored, she got up and made her way towards the kitchen and to the fridge, taking out a soda pop.

            Suddenly, the phone rang. With her soda in hand, she made her way towards the living room picking up the phone. "Hello?"

            Silence hung on the line before a soft, familiar voice spoke out. "Tea?"

            At that instant, Tea recognized the voice. "Midori?"

            "Tea," her cousin's voice muffled, nonetheless shaking. "Could you pick me up?"

            "Midori, where are you?"

            "I ran away. I managed to run away from my kidnapper. Please, you've got to hurry up!"

            "Midori calm down," Tea tried to reassure her cousin. "Just tell me where you are."

            Midori squeezed herself in the phone booth, adjusting the collar of her jacket. Her eyes kept looking back outside, the snow ceased to fall for the night. "I…you know where…"

            And before she could finish her sentence, headlights flashed right onto the street. The car casually passed by and for once, Midori sighed in relief. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt. . A tall figure stepped out of the car, its eyes setting down on Midori."

            "Oh shit…oh God!! How did…I thought I ran away far enough!!"

            "Midori," Tea's voice worried over the line. "What's going on?"

            Before Midori could speak, a strong firm hand clamped over her mouth. Her attacker took her by the neck with a free hand, slamming her to the wall.

            "Midori!" Tea cried out on the other lie. "Hello? Hello? What's going on?" the phone receiver dangle on the cord, like an umbilical cord attached to a fetus.

            Midori's body laid on the snow. Tea's worried cries continued to seep through the receiver. The tall figure picked up the receiver, placing it on its ear, listening to Tea's babbling before setting the phone back onto its cradle. A small smirk curled its lips.

            "Midori? Midori?" Tea's voice muffled on the other line. "Hello? Why isn't anyone answering?"

            Midori's attacker slung her body over its shoulder smiling.

            "Huh? Hello?" Tea tried to call out. All was silent until he realized the phone went dead. "Oh God…" she turned off the phone. Rushing into the kitchen, she made herself a cup of green tea in hopes of sedate herself down.

            "It…this can't be happening." Tea sipped her drink. The phone rang once more, bringing Tea back to reality. Once…twice…Tea finally answered the phone in the living room. "Hello?"

            "Hey." A dark voice whispered on the other line.

            "Uh…um…" Tea's face blushed slightly. "Hey, who's this?"

            "Let's just say I'm a friend," the caller replied. "A friend from school."

            "Is that you Tristan? I mean…damn you sound sexy."

            "The caller snuck in an undercover laugh. "Could be. We have seen each other in school. Though I'm not sure if we see eye to eye."

            "Hmmm…" Tea smiled. "Are you in my class?"

            "Mmm-Hmm." The caller's voice held a tone of coyness. "What's the matter Tea?" the caller asked slyly. "I thought you love mysteries."

            "Well, I like some mystery stories like Alfred Hitchcock."

            "I love mystery stories as well Tea." The caller started to laugh softly. "It's such a mystery on why your Christmas tree is so beautifully lit up with a lighted angel on the top instead of a star."

            "Hey… how do you know what my Christmas tree looks like?"

            The caller laughed softly. "Oh how easy it is to see through one's window from afar."

            "Look," Tea's back leaned against the wall, sliding the deadbolt in its place. She then looked out the window, trying to see if anyone is out there. "I don't think this is going so well right now. I'm going to hang up so I could get some sleep. There is this test I have to take tomorrow and I would like to have some energy by then to pass."

            "You hang up on me and I'll rip your body apart and hang your body up at Domino High's flagpole like a mistletoe." The caller's voice raged.

            Tea's eyes widened as soon as he said this. Soon, she turned off her phone, sitting on the floor. Suddenly, the sound of her door knocking startled her. "Who's there?" she cried out. "Who's there?" Still, no answer leaked through the cracks of the doorway. "All right, that's it, I'm calling the police!" But as soon as her finger touched the 'on' button, the phone rang. Tea jumped in surprise, screaming and crying out in fear. She turned on her phone, placing the receiver on her ear.

            "You never say who's there whenever someone is at the door. Don't you watch scary movies? It's like asking for a death wish. You dare call the police, I can promise you, I'll destroy your friends one by one before getting to you." Soon, there was a click on the other end of the line.

            Feeling daring, Tea opened the door seeing a tall figure wearing a grotesque bleeding mask. A bleeding knife was in its hand. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the lungs of Tea.

~*To Be Continued*~


	4. First Suspect, First Kill

~*A.N: Okay, so at least you people would some clue on who's stalking Tea, it's a he…hey wait a minute? That could mean anybody ::evil laughter::*~

~*First Suspect, First Kill*~

            The blood-curling scream continued to shriek as Tea gazed into the eyes of the masked figure.

            "Whoa, whoa Tea," the masked one removed his mask. "It's me! It's me Joey!"

            "Joey?" Tea looked up at her blonde-haired, yet dimwitted friend Joey. She then slapped him right across the face. "How dare you Joey?!?"

            "I told you it was a stupid idea Joey." Soon, Yugi and Yami popped out from the bushes.

            "What…" Tea's voice was shaking. "What idea?"

            "Well," Yugi yanked off his monkey mask from Joey. "Joey had this idea on stopping by your house and cheer you up after what happened today. Unfortunately, we didn't realize what kind of plan Joey had in mind."

            "Joey that wasn't funny! Why don't you explain about the phone calls."

            "Phone calls?" Joey gave Tea a strange look. "I didn't call you."

            "Well somebody did."

            "You mean Santa called you?" Joey tossed the fake knife up and down. "The fat man from the north called?"

            Yami glared at Joey. "Save the jokes for later blondie." He then stepped inside. "Give me a few moments with her. You two just wait outside."

            Joey gave Yami a face. "Why? We can just drive back to Yugi's house."

            "Because I'll be kicking your ass soon." Yami sneered.

            "Why you…" Joey was ready to pound his friend.

            "Whoa, take it easy Joey." Yugi tried to restrain Joey from acting like a tough guy.

            Yami had a huge grin on his face. "You look so cute when you act so tough."

            "What?" Joey glared at Yami, still struggling against Yugi's grasp.

            "Take it easy Joey." Yugi continued to restrain his friend. "You want to wake up the whole neighborhood."

            Laughing softly, Yami closed the door behind him, hugging Tea in his arms. "Want to tell me what happened?"

            "I..I…my secret Santa…" Tea stuttered.

            "Shhh…" Yami nuzzled his head on hers. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me if that's what you wish."

            Suddenly she heard something drop to the red carpet. Looking down, she saw a cell phone. It all came down to her. _Was Yami doing all this? Could he be my Secret Santa?_ She looked up at Yami, her features are of fear and horror. Taking a step back, she grabbed the phone from the table.

            "Tea?" Yami looked at her curiously, then managed to find out what she was thinking. "Wait a minute. You don't think…Tea there is no way I'll do that to you."

            Without a second thought, Tea turned and ran up the stairs with the phone in her hand.

            "Tea wait!" Yami ran after her.

            Still running, Tea dashed inside the bathroom, locking herself in. She could hear Yami pounding on the door, screaming for her to unlock the door. Sitting on the floor, she dialed 911, placing the phone in her ear.

            911." The operator greeted her.

            "Hello? Police…anybody, my boyfriend…somebody just called me saying he wants to kill me!"

            "You're Anzu Mazaki aren't you?"

            "Y-yes." Tea replied meekly.

            "We just sent an officer to your house earlier. Apparently, a neighbor of yours called complaining about the noise. We'll let the officer know about the situation."

            "Thank you." She then hung up the phone.

            Yami started to pound the door. "Tea damn it, open the fucking door!! I wasn't the one who made those calls or the letters! I swear!"

            "You can tell that to the chief when we take you downtown." A tall lanky officer slowly emerged from the darkness. Behind him were two other officers. Both of them were taller, not to mention having a little more muscle.

            "Namu?" Yami was startled. "What the hell? You work for them now?!?"

            "Hey," Namu took out his nightstick. "It was either working as a cop or doing five in the state prison."

            "I wonder if the cops looked at your records carefully Namu." Yami glared down at him. "I wonder if this is the same Namu who jacked the principal's car, shoplifted twice and assaulted Ryou."

            "You just keep your fat mouth shut." A smirk curled Namu's lips. Snapping his fingers twice, the two officers from behind stepped forward. Each took hold of Yami by the arm, pinning him to the wall.

            "What the? Hey wait a minute!!" Yami struggled to free himself from the officers' hold.

            "Hold your tongue Yami." Namu glared at the former pharaoh, knocking on the door. "Tea open up. It's all right, the cops got Yami on hold. You can open the door."

            "Namu?" Tea's voice seeped through the cracks of the door. "Is that really you?"

            "Don't be silly," he smiled. "Of course it's me."

            Slowly, the door opened, a tear-stained Tea standing there. Ass soon as the two stood face to face, Tea threw her arms around him. "Oh wow Namu! It's been so long. Why aren't you in school anymore?"

            Namu smiled. "I work for the police now. It was either that or do five year in the ward."

            "I guess that's good," she released her hold on him. "I don't know…it's just…someone just called my house. I've got a death threat in my locker and a dead rat."

            "And you think Yami's doing this?"

            "Look, I'm not so sure."

            "Tea!!" Yami continued to struggle. "I swear, I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! Do you actually think I would do this…"

            With his thumb pointing over his shoulder, Namu locked his gaze with Yami's. "Take him outside."

            The two officers lifted Yami up and headed down the stairs. Namu and Tea followed behind. As soon as they reached outside, the first officer pinned Yami on the trunk of the car. The second officer yanked Yami's arms and handcuffed his wrists.

            Meanwhile, Joey and Yugi looked on in wonder, stunned at the scene that played about.

            "Tea," Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What's going on?"

            "Yeah," Joey crossed his arms over his chest. "What gives Tea? Why is Yami getting the cuffs?"

            Before Tea could answer, Namu stepped forward. "You two should go home. Tea and Yami have to come along with us to downtown for questioning."

            "No way!" Joey and Yugi were stunned. "You can't do that! Yami's got his rights!" Yugi yelled. "Namu you dumb ass, since you're a cop, you gotta do your job!"

            "Uh….Yugi," Joey scratched his head, giving Yugi a strange look. "Only American cops read their rights."

            Yugi suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

            "Hmph!!" Namu looked down at Yugi. "I could have you arrested for harassing me."

            "You wouldn't dare!" Yugi raised his fist towards Namu.

            "All right Yugi," Joey said in a sing-song voice. "I think Namu has heard enough of your intelligence for one night." He then picked up his friend, clamping his hand over Yugi's mouth. "Come on Yugi, back to Grandpa's game shop for you. Let's not wake up the whole neighborhood all right?" he then carried his friend to the car.

            "So here's how the story goes. It started in the morning when your teacher decided that your class is playing Secret Santa. After class, you found a dead rat in your locker and a letter saying that you will be dead on Christmas Day?"

            Tea nodded, slouching on the leather chair. The police station had been running hectic that night. Namu had taken Yami to another room leaving Tea with Rishid, who recently became a detective.

            "Yes, I'm kinda surprised that someone would take this Secret Santa thing seriously."

            Rishid adjusted his glasses, looking up at the missing posters on the wall before looking back at Tea. "Does a Midori Hamasaki go to your school?"

            "Well, yes. She is my cousin after all."

            Rishid quirked an eyebrow, gazing at Tea. "Is that so? Well, I have a strong belief that your case and your cousin's case could be connected. Now, enough of that, I would like to ask why you think it's Yami?"

            "Look, I don't know anymore. I was just so freaked out at what happened. When I saw his cell phone, I thought it was him."

            "Well, Yami is in the other room with Namu for questioning. Hmmm…do you have any other boyfriend in a previous relationship?"

            Tea's face blushed at the question. "Actually, yes. I used to go out with my friend Marik. He's now going out with my cousin. Hey wait a minute.  You don't think he could have done it?!?!?! He just can't!! He cares too much about Midori!!"

            "Madam, calm down." Rishid placed his hand on Tea's shoulder. "We will just question him. He is not a suspect." He then stood up. "Come, let's just join your friend Namu."

            "Look, I would never, ever do anything to hurt Tea! You know as well as I know that I love her!" Yami and Namu were in another room, more likely his office.

            "Yami, if you don't calm down, I'll put you in the cell for the night. Just answer a few questions." Namu sat on his desk, taking out a notepad. Suddenly, Rishid entered the room. Stepping to the side, opening the door wider, Tea stepped in, her eyes gazing at the floor as she took a seat.

            "Now Yami," Namu grinned. "If you didn't make those threats towards your girlfriend, then what were you, Yugi and Joey doing at Tea's house in the dead of the night?"

            Yami sucked in his breath. "Me, Yugi and Joey were planning to cheer Tea up after what she had been through today. Joey had the idea of putting on an idiotic costume and show up in front of Tea's door. We didn't know what kind of costume it was until we arrived at her house."

            "What's up with the cell phone business that Tea has been telling me?" Rishid sat on a chair next to her. He took out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting it up.

            "These days, cell phones are very popular detective." Yami glanced at Rishid.

            Rishid nodded. "Yes, yes that's true." He jotted something down on his notepad. "We'll run a background check on your phone account. Both of yours, Tea and Yami," he turned to Namu. "We might as well take a visit to Domino High tomorrow and interview these three."

            "Right." Namu nodded. He saw a silhouette right through the window.

            "What is it Namu?" Rishid stood up, looking out the window.

            Namu pressed his hand on the glass. "I thought I saw someone."

            "Who is it?"

            Namu shook his head. "Don't know. Never got a good glance of the figure. Whoever it is, they're gone."

            "That's odd." Rishid looked out the window before turning towards Yami and Tea. "You two may go but we will drop by tomorrow."

            Tea and Yami nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

            Meanwhile, the figure smirked as he watched the two leaving the police station from his rearview mirror. A small laugh escaped his lips as he looked over the backseat of the car at a now beaten and unconscious Midori. With a blanket in hand, he tossed it over the young girl. Taking out a cell phone, he dialed up Tea's cell number.

            The phone rang once…twice…three times…suddenly a voice greeted him. "Hello?"

            He laughed softly, hearing Tea's voice. "Ah my little sweet. I see you have told the police your little story about us. Being a very naughty little girl now are you." His voice had stick with its seductive, dark self.

            "Oh shit…" Tea stuttered.

            "Tea," he could hear Yami in the background. "What's going on? Who's that?"

            The smirk never left his lips. "Ah yes. I see you have brought your boyfriend along. It's so cute on how you think your boyfriend had the brains behind all this."

            "You son of a bitch!!" Tea screamed. "You leave me alone right now!"

            "Tea," Midori called out weakly. "Tea, I'll tell you who's that calling you. It's…it's…"

            The figure turned around, smacking Midori right in the face as hard as he could. "You. You say my name one more time when I'm talking to someone and I'll dissect you piece by piece." His voice raged. He then turned back to the phone. "As for you Tea, I wouldn't be trying any funny stuff at any day. I'll be watching you." Laughing softly, he turned off the phone and looked back at Midori. "My poor dear. You don't seem to be doing good these days." Reaching into his bag, he took out a vial of clear liquid.

            "What…what the hell is that?" Midori's eyes widened.

            "Something that will soothe you my dear." He then inserted the needle into her skin. Suddenly, Midori started to fall asleep feeling dull.

            Smiling at his work, he reached for the phone, punching in a few numbers. Placing the receiver in his ear, he listened to the ring once…twice…

            "Hello?" a soft voice answered.

            "Hey Serenity," the caller smirked. "Where are you?"

            "Oh hey. Well, I'm at the skating rink right now."

            "Skating rink huh? In the forests?"

            "Actually yes."

            "Hmmm…" he smiled. "You wouldn't mind meeting me there would you?"

            "Whatever for? Can't you just talk on the phone?"

            _Trying to escape so soon m'dear?_ "Well, you see Serenity my phone is dying."

            "Oh, I see. Well, I was about to go home but I guess I can spare a few minutes."

            "Good, I'll see you there." Turning off the phone, he then started up the engine.

            Serenity was sitting on the tree stump packing up her skates. Her eyes gazed towards the ice. She was excited about tomorrow when she and her friends are going skating after school.

            Suddenly, she looked up seeing someone familiar approaching her. "Oh there you are." She stood up, making her way towards her friend. "So, out with it. What is so important that you wanted to talk about?"

            Serenity's friend smirked, grabbing her by the neck. "You seem to love the rink quite a lot." Pulling her closer, lifting her in the air, he made his way down the rink, noticing a picket sign. "Ah, and what's this?" his eyes squinted. "Thin Ice." He read.

            "Let go of me! Serenity squealed. "What's gotten into you?"

            "Poor Serenity," the smirk never left his face. "I know for a fact that you can't swim." He released his grip on her neck.

            "What are you gonna do?"        Serenity's eyes widened with fear.

            "That's easy." He then forced her body inside the icy water, holding her there for a few seconds. "I'll give you free swimming lessons m'dear." He watched Serenity's arms flying over, splashing her attacker with the water, which had not bothered him.

            Minutes passed by as the struggling stopped. Pulling her body out of the water, he gazed upon the pale face. A soft laugh came about as he whispered. "You could become by living mannequin if you wanted but you'll only prove to be worthless to me." He then tossed her body inside the water, slowly walking out of the forests.

~*To Be Continued*~


	5. Drowning Pool

~*Drowning Pool*~

            Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Tea arrived at school making their way towards class.

            "Man," Duke looked around the empty hallways. They have arrived early to finish off a difficult assignment Shadi gave to them the night before. "Why is my intuition telling me that today is not going to be a good day?"

            "Dude," Tristan grabbed Duke by his shirt collar. "Don't be saying that. You're gonna worry Tea more with the Secret Santa thing going on."

            "You guys wouldn't believe what happened last night." Yugi opened his locker, taking out his English and History book."

            "What happened?" Duke and Tristan turned towards Yugi.

            "Yugi please…" Yami's eyes began to dim.

            "Please Yugi not now.' Tea's voice shook.

            But as usual, Yugi ignored the couple. "Yami got arrested."

            "Say what?" Tristan and Duke turned their gaze towards Yami.

            "Yugi!" Yami hissed.

            "Yami," Ryou tilted his head to the side. "I'm surprised. It's hard to believe that…I can' picture you being arrested."

            "Well, well," Kaiba appeared behind the rest. "I heard what happened. Namu arrived at Tea's house busting your ass."

            "You guys saw Namu?" Tristan, Duke, and Ryou all started talking at once.

            "Yes." Tea was quiet. "Apparently, Namu became a cop."

            "So Yami," Duke leaned against the locker, gazing at Yami. "What's the reason?"

            Before Yami could answer, a loud scream pierced down the hallways. Crashing noises could be heard from the inside of the room.

            "What was that?" Tea looked around.

            "Sounds like it's coming from class." Duke started to make his way towards class having the rest follow him from behind. He twisted the doorknob, surprised that it was unlocked. Pushing it open, they were all shocked at what they saw.

            Most of the desks have been turned over, papers have been scattered all over and Shadi just stood there watching it all happen but did not make a single attempt to stop the chaos.

            "Sensei," Yugi cried out. He ducked his head down as he saw a vase flying towards him. The vase smashed through the wall, shattering into pieces. "Sensei, what's going on?"

            "Your friend Joey," Shadi continued to stare off into space. "His sister did not come home last night."

            "Say what?" they all gazed down at Joey in the corner, sitting down. Then t hey heard something they have never heard before. Joey was…crying? No doubt he was crying indeed.

            "Joey?" Tristan squatted down, shaking Joey slightly. "Joey it's okay. It's okay, snap out of it."

            "What the hell happened to Serenity?!?" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking Tristan violently.

            Yugi tried to restrain Joey from Tristan. "Calm down Joey, calm down."

            Tea, Ryou, Duke, Kaiba, Shadi and Yami looked on for a moment before Tea finally spoke up. "Hey, we might as well clean up the place before the bell rings."

            Ryou nodded in agreement. "We might as well." Soon, they all started putting the desks up, the papers have been picked up, and the vase that was shattered have been cleaned up. Soon, Mai and Ishizu arrived, noticing that their classmates have been cleaning the room.

            "What is this?" Mai looked around. "You guys performing community service?"

            "That's enough Mai," Ishizu looked up at Mai for a moment before turning her gaze towards the rest. "By the way, have you guys seen Serenity? We tried to call her house, her cell phone and tried to stop by her house but she wasn't there."

            "No one knows where Serenity is." Duke finished putting up the last table. "She was at the skating rink…or at least that's what Joey said."

            "Oh dear," Mai settled her gym bag on her desk. "We were planning to go ice skating there after school."

            "Hey," Ryou closed the curtain. "I think we still can go to the rink. That way, we can look for Serenity there."

            "That's true." Yugi placed the books in the shelf. He then turned towards Joey. "Hear that Joey? We can look for your sister there."

            Joey managed to calm down, slowly getting up. "All right, all right." The bell rang and soon, students crowded into the classroom. Marik arrived right at the last minute. Shadi was explaining the fundamentals of Geometry when Tea's phone rang. Everyone, including the teacher faced her.

            "Psst…Tea," Yugi whispered. "Put the phone away."

            Shadi shook his head. "Tea, take the call outside."

            "Sensei," one of the students called out. "We're not allowed to use the phone during class."

            "The school is allowing it for now because of the case going on. So now the investigators are attempting to screen any calls that are made."

            Some of the students began to mutter to themselves as Tea made her way outside the class. On her way out, she nearly ran into Namu and Rishid.

            "Morning Tea," Namu grinned before stepping inside the classroom. Seconds later, they both came out along with Joey and Marik.

            Tea finally answered the phone, noticing it was a private number. "Hello?"

            "Ho, ho, ho you tramp," the soft laughter of the mysterious caller seeped through the earpiece. "Don't you look so cute standing by yourself in the hallway."

            "Who are you? What do you want?" Tea's voice shook in fear, looking left to right to see if anyone else is there.

            "The same person who took away your only living relative and who has targeted his next victim."

            "Why do I have the feeling that your next victim is Serenity?"

            "Not bad. You're much more smarter than I thought." The caller laughed.

            "You leave those two alone!" Tea yelled as loud a she could.

            "Listen to me Tea, you're going to be my bitch and if you don't cooperate, I'll destroy those who really care about you, including your boyfriend Yami. After that's all said and done, I'll move on to you."

            "Leave me alone you freak!" Tea screamed on the top of her lungs. All she got in return was cruel heartless laughter before the phone clicked leaving nothing more than silence. She leaned against the wall, her hand on her forehead, wanting to erase the memories of what just happened. 

            Suddenly, a figure started to run down the hallways. Tea tried to distinguish the features of the running one. Tall, blue jacket school uniform, white hair. "Bakura?"

            Bakura stopped in his tracks seeing Tea. "Tea? What are you doing out here?" he slowly approached her. "Doesn't look like you got yourself in trouble from Shadi. Damn traffic."

            "Why only now have you showed up?"

            Bakura stood next to her, leaning against the wall. "There was a massive traffic accident in the highway. Even after leaving early, it was still huge."

            Tea nodded. "Yes, I've heard of the accident."

            Bakura looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

            Tea looked down at her cell phone, sighing. "My Secret Santa called. He's after Serenity. He's…he's…"

            Bakura placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I have heard of the Secret Santa thing going on. Your boyfriend told me all about it."

            "I'm worried," her eyes fixed to the floor. "After serenity, it could be anybody. Right now, Serenity's missing just like my cousin."

            "All I can say is that whoever is your Secret Santa is a sick psycho," he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "In these types of situations, try not to worry. You still have your friends and they'll stop at nothing to protect you."

            Tea nodded. "I guess you're right."

            Bakura finally released his hold on Tea. "Come on, we gotta get to class."

            "I'm telling you Namu," Joey pounded his fist on the fence. He and Namu were hanging out on the rooftop gazing at the view below. "Even if I was a rebel back in junior high, there's no way I would do this sort of thing to anyone. Especially to tea!"

            "You've got quite a criminal record Joey," Namu grinned. "I've seen your records. While most of the crimes are a bit minor like graffiti, auto theft, and a few assaults here and there, if you were the one behind this killing spree, it'll mean two nights plus life in prison."

            "You're the one who has a record Namu. You jacked the principal's car, assaulted Ryou because he called you a fag and shoplifted from Macy's."

            "Enough about me Wheeler," Namu took of his hat, running his fingers through his hair. "What happened last night at Tea's house?"

            "Tea's my best friend and I wanted to cheer her up. So I decided to borrow Yugi's monkey mask. It's real idiotic the way it looked. Then I noticed the mask had a rather cool feature. See, it had this little squeezable thing that you use to have the blood drip down the face. We just watched 'Planet of the Apes' a few days ago and she thought the monkeys looked hilarious, especially the mean looking ones."

            "You should know better than to use that method to cheer her up when she faces that sort of crisis."

            "I know, I just didn't feel like thinking that night."

            "Your story checks out though. I questioned Yugi over the phone late last night and his story is the same as yours."

            All was silent for a long time before Joey spoke. "Serenity…"

            "Yes, I have heard the news of your sister turning up missing. Me and Rishid are working on that as well as the case of Midori Hamasaki and your friend Tea's case. Basically, our hands are tied with three extremely difficult cases."

            "You bastard!" Joey grabbed Namu by his uniform, shaking him violently. "Namu you dumb ass. You better look for Serenity and find her."

            "Joey take it easy." Namu wrenched Joey off of him. "We will do all we can to find your sister."

            "Alive!" Joey raged. "She better be alive Namu!"

            Meanwhile, Marik and Rishid were in the cafeteria, sitting across from each other in the empty building.

            "I have known Tea for a couple of years before we actually dated." Marik rested his hands on his lap. "I think it was Yugi or Yami who introduced her to me. We…we dated for two years before we broke up and she went out with Yami and I dated her cousin."

            "Do you know a girl named Midori Hamasaki?" Rishid jotted something in his notepad.

            Marik nodded. "Yes, that's my girlfriend. And yes, I'm aware that she is missing."

            "You see, I believe her case and Tea's case are somewhat connected. By the way, do you know a Serenity Wheeler?"

            "Joey's sister? I know she's in my class but other than that, I don't know her too well."

            "It's just," Rishid pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. "She was recently reported missing."

            "I see," Marik looked out the window. "Can I go back to class now?"

            "Not so fast Marik," Rishid exhaled out a string of smoke. "I have other questions. First of all, where were you on November 15th, the day Midori Hamasaki disappeared?"

            "I was sick that day. I mean, I managed to make it through school thank goodness. Midori and I had plans to go to the movies that night but I told her that I'd have to cancel out so she said she was going with Tea. Later on at about 9:30, Tea phoned me asking if I had seen Midori."

            "Basically you were home most of the night?"

            Marik nodded. "Pretty much." 

            Rishid looked at him strangely before writing something on his notepad. "If it's not too much to ask, why did you two break up?"

            Marik's features creased slightly, an uncomfortable silence filling the air. Finally, he cleared his throat. "We have had a few problems the last days we had been together. A bunch of personal arguments and fights. So she decided that we should be friends and that was it."

            "Usually when we deal with these sort of cases, we question the boyfriend or others in a previous relationship." Rishid pressed the cigarette onto the ashtray. "I will have to talk to Miss Mazaki about your relationship. Now…um…where were you last night.?"

            "Last night I was bored so I decided to drive around the roads."

            "You didn't happen to have taken a pit stop to Tea's house on your way home have you?" Rishid looked on at Marik suspiciously.

            "All right detective," Marik stood up. "You're making it seem like that I have done it."

            "I'm not saying you did it Marik." Rishid looked up. "But as I said, me and Namu are still looking into the case."

            "Who are your suspects so far?" Marik looked out the window.

            "To tell the truth, we are nowhere near a suspect." Rishid took out his phone.

            "Good, that's good." Marik slowly made his way towards the door.

            "But," Rishid continued. "The closest I could come up with is either you or Yami."

            "Hmph!" Marik slowly made his way out of the café. "Save your breath detective. I have nothing to do with the Secret Santa." He then disappeared out of sight.

            Rishid watched Marik disappear before dialing up a few numbers on his phone. "Chief, I would keep my eye on Marik and Yami…yes  chief…Bakura sir?…Wheeler's cleared? I would suggest combing over Wheeler's area. You got the phone counts of Anzu Mazaki? Right…keep running down background checks every half hour. No…don't worry, I'm sure they wouldn't notice. Yeah…yes…they're what? Chief listen, just put the files in my box and I'll look them over tonight. Yes chief, I know being two things are difficult. All right, I'll call you back later." He then turned off his phone.

            At around three in the afternoon, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Ryou, Kaiba, Mai, Joey, Ishizu, Duke, Tristan, Bakura and Marik were at the skating rink. Besides a few kids, they were the only ones there. All of them managed to skate for a few minutes but after that, only Tea, Yami and Ryou remained on the rink, racing each other all around.

            Joey sat on the tree stump gazing at the snow below him. "Of all the things…"

            "Joey," Yugi shook him gently. "Joey it's okay. Serenity has got to be here somewhere."

            Mai took off her skates replacing it with boots. "Guys, I'll be back. I have to make a quick phone call."

            "Hey," Tristan looked around. "Where's Kaiba, Marik and Bakura?"

            "They said they had to go home. Kaiba had to take Mokuba to the dentist, Marik just wanted to be alone seeing that he couldn't get his girlfriend off his mind. And Bakura…well, I don't know. He just left." She yanked out her cell phone, making her way into the forests.

            Not a moment after Mai disappeared, piercing screams filled the air. Looking up, two kids were skating away from the thin ice. Even Yami, Tea and Ryou stopped themselves. Ryou slipped on the ice, landing on his butt.

            "What's going on?" Tea watched the two kids. "What got you guys scared?"

            "The little girl looked up at Tea with tears in her eyes. She then pointed to the far end of the rink. "There's a dead body in the water?"

            "You kids saw a dead body?" Yami gazed at the two kids.

            The little boy looked at the girl, making hand gestures all without a speaking a wood. The girl nodded, then turned back to Yami, Tea and Ryou. "My brother said the body looks like a girl."

            "Serenity?" Joey suddenly jumped up. "Good God! It can't be!! Serenity!!" he started to jump onto the rink, skating towards the thin ice.

            "Joey wait!" Yugi, Duke and Tristan went after Joey. They all neared the far side of the rink, the sight of the body floating face down in the water.

            "Serenity!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs.

            "Joey stop!" Yugi yelled. "You're standing on thin ice!"

            "What the?" Joey stopped, noticing the ice cracking. He also saw a body floating. Thinking twice, he then reached down the water, pulling the body out of the water. The face and features were all too familiar to him though instead of a flesh colored skin, it was nothing more than an icy figure.

            "Serenity?!? Serenity!!" Joey shook his sister, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, the ice around him cracked and at that instant, he plunged into the icy water.

            "Joey!" the rest looked on as Joey sank into the water. Tristan and Duke raced towards to where the two are.

            "You guys be careful!" Tea shouted. Tristan pulled Joey's body out of the water. Duke pulled out the lifeless body. All were shocked at the sight of Serenity's lifeless body, which was pale and cold. Here eyes were closed, some of the strands of her hair were covered in ice.

            "Serenity!!" Joey's body toppled on hers, his hand caressing her face. "Serenity wake up! It's me! It's me Joey!"

            "I'll call the ambulance." Tea reached inside her pocket for her cell phone. Surprisingly, her phone rang that she nearly dropped it. Answering it, she placed the receiver in her ear. Hello?"

            All was silent for a split second before the sounds of cynical laughter flowed into Tea's ears. "I see you have discovered the mannequin I placed within the icy waters of hell."

            "You did this?!?" Tea shrieked.

            "Don't think of this as a murder my sweet. Think of this as a piece of art. One of my masterpieces might I say."

            "You're doing all of this to get to me huh?" Te screamed.

            "I know you have never experienced the death of one so close to you. But now, I'm giving you the perfect chance. Ah yes, I seek my next victim too soon. If you won't mind my dear, give the phone to Joey."

            Unable to think straight, Tea held the phone away from her ear before handing it to Joey.

            Joey looked up at Tea. "Huh?" he took the phone. "Who's this?" Tea didn't answer but only gave Joey a blank stare in return. He placed the earpiece on his ear. "Hello?"

            "Mr. Wheeler," the raspy voice whispered. "I see you are taking a liking on my art."

            "You!" Joey's voice raged. "Who the hell are you? You're the one who did this to Serenity huh?"

            "She used to be such a beautiful girl," he laughed. "But I see another young blonde on the horizon."

            "Another young blonde?" Joey was confused at first but now realized what the caller meant. "Touch her you psycho and I will be sure you will get a beating you will never forget!" he then turned off Tea's phone. "I don't know who the caller is but whoever it is has picked his newest victim."

            "Who is it?" Ishizu looked up at Joey.

            "He's after Mai!"

            "Oh god!" Tea's hand covered her mouth.

            "You guys stay here and call the ambulance!" Yami stood up, taking Tea by the hand. "We have to look for Mai before it's too late."

            "Yes doctor I've been taking my asthma medication regularly." Mai paced back and forth in the snow in the middle of the woods. "My appointment? All right, I'll be there at 12:30 next Saturday. Olay…okay bye." She finally turned off her phone, her eyes watching the sky noticing the sun was setting. Leaning against a tree, she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should get back to the rest. They probably know where Serenity is."

            "I don't think you'll be going anywhere my dear." A voice from behind softly called out.

            "What the?" Mai took a glance before finally recognizing the one close by. "Oh it's you."

            The figure smirked, slowly stepping out of the shadows. "Yes it's me." His face turned towards her. "Why in such a hurry to leave?"

            "Oh come on. You know it, I know it. We're trying to look for Serenity. Did you forget already?"

            The figure smirked. "I'm sure the others will enjoy looking for you as well." He tossed down a duffel bag onto the snow, unzipping it, taking out a long piece of rope. Tossing that to the side, he took out two pairs of handcuffs. Before Mai could react, he made his way towards her, handcuffing each wrist to a tree branch.

            "What is this?" Mai tugged fiercely on the chains. "Have you gone insane?"

            "Not necessarily," he picked up the rope and started to wrap a few strands around her waist and to the tree. He took out another rope and tied her ankles before tying it to the tree. "Unless you have seen a truly insane person before."

            Realization dawned on Mai as she gazed up at him. "You…you're Tea's Secret Santa aren't you?"

            A twisted smile curled his lips. "Oh yes my dear, she is my child. I can assure you that she won't get a lump of coal in her stocking," he then shoved an apple to in her mouth to silence her. "I can't let you tell anyone who I am now would I?" he took out a radio and started walking until he was twenty feet in front of her. "I'm sure you've heard this song before. He pressed the play button and soon, the sounds of _William Tell_ flowed out of the speakers.

            He smirked as soon as he saw Mai struggling through the bondage. He then took out a bow and a pack of arrows. "Stay still my dear. If I hit the apple, then I'll probably let you free." He shot out one arrow and struck her in the arm.

            Mai screamed in pain but the apple muffled her cries, almost silencing her.

            "Whoops," that smirk had yet to leave his lips. "Must've missed. Oh well, I could always try again." He started to set up another arrow, releasing it only to have struck Mai on the leg.

            The music continued playing as he shot out two more arrows. One struck her right arm while the other struck her in the chest.

            Searing pain shot through Mai's entire body. She could feel her arm blood dripping to the ground. Breathing heavily, her gaze weakly fell upon him.

            "Oh dear," he frowned as he picked up a single arrow. "Only one arrow left." Placing it on the bow, he aimed it for the apple. "Now hold still dear, this is my last one." He shot out the last arrow, which speared right through the apple and shot out through the back of her throat and through her head.

            Mai's head tilted to the ground, blood seeping out of her mouth and of all the places she got shot. Stopping the music, he picked up his radio placing it in his duffel bag and disappeared into the night.

            "Mai, Mai where are you?" Tea called out.

            "Mai can you hear us?" Yami yelled.

            The two have been combing through the forest grounds with no such luck. The night was darkening and it was getting harder to see.

            "Oh my God!" Tea cried as she saw the lifeless body pinned on the tree. "It's Mai! Yami, it's Mai!"

            Yami stopped in his tracks, stunned at what he was seeing. "No way!" taking out his cell phone, he called the ambulance. "Hello…somebody...my friend Mai…she's been shot. We're in the forests…Hurry! Hurry!"

~*To be continued*~


	6. Invasion From The Dark

_~*Invasion from the Dark*~_

            Tea slowly opened the door towards her home. The week was definitely not a good one. Serenity still laid in a coma. Mai, however, did not survive the long winter night. By the time the paramedics have arrived, they found a faint pulse. Unfortunately, when they reached the ER at Domino City Medical Facility, Mai had not made it.

            A funeral was held for her earlier that day. Everyone she knew had shown up. Joey caused quite a scene but who could blame him? He went crazy, tossing all the duel monster cards she had possessed, hurling the ice skates right at the wall, puncturing it slightly. As crazy as it seems, the security guards had to carry him out.

            Making her way towards the living room, she laid on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling. It has been quite a day. A small sense of relief washed over her. Her so-called "Secret Santa" did not call her yet so far.

            Suddenly, her phone rang. Groggily, she reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand beside the couch. "Hello?"

            "Silent Night…" the caller sang in a dark voice. "Holy night…"

            "What the fuck?" Tea sat up. "Who the hell is this?"

            "…All is calm...all is bright…."

            "What the?"

            "Round yon virgin…mother and child…"

            "Hey!" Tea was getting pissed off. "I know you can hear me!"

            "Holy infant so, tender and mild…"

            "You're starting to piss me off!" Tea fumed.

            "Sleep in heavenly peace…" Suddenly, the electricity went out, shrouding the whole house in darkness. Tea's eyes darted around in fear, her fingers gripping onto the phone.

            "Sleep in heavenly peace…" the caller laughed softly before the line of silence buzzed the earpiece.

Minutes passed by and nothing happened. Soon, a huge noise rang through the house as a brick was hurled right through the glass door that led to the backyard, shattering it, creating a huge hole. A cloaked figure with a bleeding masked and a knife in hand stood there.

            "Oh my God!" Tea took a step back as the figure leapt inside. Making a run for it, she dropped the phone and started to run, not caring where, as long as she got away from this…this madman.

            Her feet shuffled towards the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers, seeing a huge butcher knife. Alas, a weapon worthy of her need.

            But before she could even pull it out, her attacker shoved her right into the wall, causing her to drop the knife. Her chest slammed right into the plastered wall. She then felt a hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her towards him before slamming her back right by the entry.

            Taking out his knife, the cloaked figure pressed his body onto Tea's to prevent her from struggling. He could taste the fear running through her skin as he ran the blade right on her, slicing her arm very slowly, watching the blood seep out.

            Screaming, Tea tried to flinch but to her dismay, made things worse as the blade ran down her wrist. She held her arm, crying in pain. With her foot, she kicked her attacker as hard as she could right on the stomach. Success! Her attacker managed to stumble back while her hand gripped onto her bleeding arm. Struggling to stand up, her attacker slowly came to.

 As fast as she possibly could, Tea sauntered to the hole through the glass door, jumping outside and sprinted as fast as she could around the house and to the front, running down the street.

            Taking a slight glance, Tea noticed that her attacker was after her. Panicking, she continued to run down the road. Suddenly, she remembered Marik lived a couple of blocks down ahead. With her long legs, she sprinted as fast as she could towards their house, pounding on the door. "Marik! Ishizu! Somebody open the door!! For the love of God hurry!!" looking back, the masked man continued to run after her with his knife in the air.

            Instantly, the door opened and there stood Ishizu. "Tea, what's going on?"

            Tea raced inside, slamming the door shut. "God, he's after me!!"

            "Who's after you?" Ishizu looked worried.

            "My…my…my Secret Santa…" she pointed out the window.

            Ishizu made her way towards the window, looking outside. "Tea, no one's out there." She then took notice of her arm that continued to bleed. "Oh dear, let me go get a towel!" she then ran into the kitchen.

            Tea sat on the couch in the living room, still holding her arm. She heard the door to the basement creaked open, her eyes taking a glance, seeing Marik emerge from the basement.

            "Tea?" Marik's eyes widened in surprise. "What brings you here?"

            Tea opened her mouth to answer but Ishizu stepped in with a wet towel. "Her Santa finally had the guts to show up."

            "Well, is that so?" he made his way towards the couch opposite from Tea.

            Ishizu pressed the towel onto Tea's arm, looking up at her brother. "Marik, could you take over for now? I have to make a few phone calls."

            "Oh well," Marik stood up, making his way towards Tea while Ishizu left the living room. Taking the towel, he wrapped it around Tea's bleeding arm. "How did this happen?"

            "Well, I just got home from Mai's funeral and was about to fall asleep when he called and started to sing Silent Night. Next thing you know, all the lights in my house went out and he broke in."

            "Did you get to see his face?"

            Tea shook her head. "No, he was wearing a mask."

            "Well…" Marik trailed off. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

            "I called Namu and Yami." Ishizu returned to the living room. "Both of them should be here any minute." She then turned to Marik. "By the way, did you kill the rats in the basement?"

            "Rats?" Tea freaked out as soon as they mentioned about the furry creature. It was the first present her Santa managed to give her.

            "Why yes," Ishizu turned her gaze back to Tea. "There have been rats running around our basement. At least that's what Marik's claiming."

            Suddenly, a knock sounded off throughout the whole house. Ishizu got to her feet, making her way towards the door. "I'll get it!" opening the door, she only saw Yami standing there. "Yami?"

            "All right Ishizu," Yami ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "What is so important that you had to bring me all the way…" his eyes glanced at Tea before they widened in shock. "Tea!" he brushed past Ishizu, making his way towards the living room, sitting next to Tea, pulling her close to him, holding her tightly. "Tea, are you all right? What happened? Who did this to you?"

            "Santa…."

            Suddenly, Detective Rishid and Namu entered the living room. "Well, well," Rishid sat down. "I have been meaning to talk to you Mazaki."

            "What about detective?" Tea looked up at Rishid, feeling Marik's hand applying more pressure onto her cut.

            "Me, Namu, and the police chief have been running background checks on your house and cell phone accounts," he then reached inside his bag, taking out papers. "And what came out totally surprised the hell out of all of us."

            "You will never believe what we found." Namu folded his hands on his lap.

            Just before Namu could continue, another man entered the living room, fixing the turban on his head.

            "Sensei?" Tea, Yami and Marik looked up at the tall man in his own robe.

            "Chief?!?" Rishid and Namu looked up at Shadi in surprise.

            "Chief?" Yami and Marik looked down at the authorities. "What does that supposed to mean?"

            "Well," Namu scratched his head. "Long story short. Shadi is posing as your substitute teacher and has been ever since the case of Midori Hamasaki, your cousin, had came about."

            "Basically, I've been investigating the case off and on." Shadi sat on the rocking chair. Ishizu came in with a cup of coffee, handing it towards Domino City's top police chief, who took it eagerly.

            "Anyway," Namu continued. "We have found breakthrough evidence in your phone accounts. It seems…well…" he handed Tea the papers. "I think it's best if you read this yourself."

            With her left hand, she took the papers looking it over. Her eyes widened with shock as her eyes scanned the numbers. "This…This can't be! No way! It can't be! It's impossible! There's just now way!"

~*To Be Continued*~  
  



	7. Breakthrough & A Singer of Stars

~*Breakthrough and a Singer of Stars*~

~*The following song came from Michael Jackson's "Little Susie". You guys should download this song. Even though MJ isn't as what we expect him to be, this song is really freaky. If you listen to it while reading this, you'll see what I mean*~

            "It can't be!" Tea exclaimed. "It just can't be!" her hands shook so badly that the papers almost fell to the floor.

            "What is it?" Yami and Marik picked up the remaining pages, looking it over.

            "Yes," Rishid nodded. "We we're blown away completely! Those numbers belong to Santa's precious victims Serenity, Mai and your cousin Midori."

            "But…how…it can't be." Tea's voice shook.

            "At first, I thought those three could have done it themselves." Namu sipped on his coffee. "When I looked at the dates, however, I knew something was really bizarre. All I can think of is the killer making time with each of its victims' cell phone."

            "That son of a bitch is getting craftier every minute." Marik muttered.

            Ishizu looked up at the clock. "Oh dear you guys, I have to get to work. My boss called earlier to ask me to work a two hour shift at Club Electra." She then stood up.

            "I have to get going as well," Yami stood up. "Promised to meet up with Joey at the hospital." He then turned to Ishizu. "I can drop you on the way there."

            Ishizu nodded. "All right. But aren't you going to take Tea along?"

            "I think it's best if she stayed." Yami kissed his girlfriend on her forehead. "I don't want the killer to go after her again."

            "Good point." Tea kissed Yami on the cheek.

Two Hours Later… 

            "Beautiful singing Ishizu. Just beautiful like every night."

            "Thanks Takasaki." Ishizu smiled at the manager of Club Electra. She had been singing part time for a few years. Tonight, she sang numerous Christmas songs for all her regular customers.

            "So, same time tomorrow?" Takasaki grinned.

            "You bet." Ishizu beamed. Her eyes watched Takasaki leaving the club. The club was empty and Ishizu was in her dressing room still in her skimpy Santa suit. Smiling to herself, she picked up her backpack and left the room. The club had been rebuilt during the summer and a second story had been added.

            "Ishizu…" a dark voice called out.

            "Huh?" Ishizu looked around. "Who's there?"

            All the lights had gone out leaving Ishizu in the still of the darkness except for the illuminating ray of the moonlight that basked its presence through a window.

            Suddenly, a figure stepped from the darkness. Soft music that resembled something from a music box played and a dark voice started to sing.

Somebody killed little Ishizu 

_The girl with the tune_

_Who sings in the daytime at noon_

_She was there screaming_

_Beating her voice in her doom_

_But nobody came to her soon..._

            "What the hell?!?" Ishizu's eyes darted around. "Who are you? Come out this instant!!"

_A fall down the stairs_

_Her dress torn_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

_A mystery so sullen in air_

_She lie there so tenderly_

Fashioned so slenderly 

_Lift her with care,_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

            At that point, her tormentor shoved her down the stairs as hard as he could. Before she could react, Ishizu felt herself falling forward. She could not hear herself screaming for the song that her attacker was singing was all she can hear. Time slowed down for her for a slight moment before she finally landed head first on the floor.

_Everyone came to see_

_The girl that now is dead_

_So blind stare the eyes in her head..._

_And suddenly a voice from the crowd said_

_This girl lived in vain_

_Her face bear such agony, such strain..._

_But only the man from next door_

_Knew little Ishizu and how he cried_

_As he reached down_

_To close Ishizu's eyes..._

_She lie there so tenderly_

_Fashioned so slenderly_

_Lift her with care_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

            Her world grew dark before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Something warm and thick oozed out. Ishizu's fingers dipped into the liquid only to realize that it was her own blood.

_It was all for god's sake_

_For her singing the tune_

_For someone to feel her despair_

_To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed_

_Then to scream out_

_And nobody's there..._

_She knew no one cared..._

            She watched her attacker standing over her, a cruel smirk curled his lips. Removing his mask, he laughed softly at the way Ishizu looked. The sound of the music box tone continued to pound into her head as he continued to sing. 

Ishizu was shocked at who stood before her as she could easily see his face from the moonlight. Her lips parted to whisper an audible whisper…his name.

            "It doesn't matter Ishizu." He kicked her to the side, causing her to roll onto her stomach, her face landed in her own blood. Reaching inside his jacket, he took out a towel, wiping the blood off his shoes and his hands. He then finished off his song, the music box still in his hand.

_Father left home, poor mother died_

_Leaving Ishizu alone_

_Grandfather's soul too had flown..._

_No one to care_

_Just to love her_

_How much can one bear_

_Rejecting the needs in her prayers..._

_Neglection can kill_

_Like a knife in your soul_

_Oh it will_

_Little Ishizu fought so hard to live..._

_She lie there so tenderly_

_Fashioned so slenderly_

_Lift her with care_

_So young and so fair_

            He took a last glance at Ishizu, his eyes bored into her form. He then took out the picture of Ishizu, tearing it in half. He then made his way up the stairs and into Ishizu's dressing room. Closing her door, he noticed pictures of her friends, which included Yugi and the gang. Taking a pen from the desk, he crossed out the pictures of Mai and Serenity. He pulled out the thumbtack that held Tea's picture before placing it in his pocket.

            "One more week to go Tea." He smirked, taking out a dart. "Now…hmm…who shall be the next one to go?" he then threw the dart at a random picture.

            Approaching the door, he took a look at the picture he just struck. A sadistic smirk came about his lips. "Well, I heard of blondes having a lot more fun but this is just another dumb blonde."

            "You know Marik," Tea watched Marik wrap the bandage around her arm. "I could really appreciate this a lot. Even if we aren't a couple, you actually still care."

            "That pretty silly for you to think that," Marik grinned. "I still care after all this time."

            "Yeah…well…" Tea started to say. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Reaching inside her pocket, she took it out, checking the phone number.

            "Is it the killer?" Marik looked up at Tea.

            "No, it's Joey." Tea replied, answering her phone. "Hello?"

            "Tea," said Joey. "You might want to turn to channel five."

            "Why? What's going on?" Tea picked up the remote, switching on the television. She then switched it to channel five.

            "Top news of the hour," the newscaster announced. "A young girl has been found dead in Club Electra at around 1a.m. Police identified her as Ishizu Ishtar…"

            "Oh my God, Ishizu!" Tea watched in horror as the TV screen exposed Ishizu's dead body, her face lying in her own blood.

            "Ishizu…" Marik watched the TV as well.

            "According to authorities, Ishtar has died of multiple skull fractures. Police have at least one evidence that could help them in their case. Though lights were a concern, security cameras remained functional although police will have trouble identifying the attacker. According to sources, the killing of Ishizu Ishtar and two other girls as well as the case of the still missing Midori Hamasaki are all connected and no suspects have been found as of this date…"

            "Oh my God! Ishizu, who's done this to you?" a single tear streaked down Tea's face.          

            Marik dropped his hands to his side. "Maybe they took her to the hospital. Maybe the news is lying. She can't be dead. You know how some people are? They're just unconscious and they think they're dead but they're actually alive once they reach the hospital…"

            "Marik calm down." Tea stood up. "Let's go to the hospital to see your sister. I'll drive."

            "Oh no you don't!" Marik stood up, taking out his keys. "I'll drive. Your arm still needs some healing after being sliced open.

~*To Be Continued*~


	8. Double Kill

__

Double Kill

Marik and Tea finally arrived at Domino City Hospital. Being able to find a good parking space, the two jumped out of the car and ran down the hallways to the room Serenity was placed in. Tea's eyes widened as she saw only Yugi and Joey.

"Hey wait," Tea looked at the two. "Where…where's Yami?"

Yugi gave Tea a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Tea scratched her head. "Ishizu dropped him off to the hospital a couple of hours ago."

"Whatever it is, he never showed up." Joey brushed his fingers through his sister's hair. "I called him earlier and he said he couldn't make it tonight. Something about finishing his novel. I'm surprised he's into this writing thing. Lucky guy getting his own apartment."

Tea nodded. Yami had been working on some sort of novel but when she asked him what was it about, he'd make a face and tell her it's a secret.

"By the way," Marik leaned against the wall. "What's Yami's little story about? Fighting during the ancient past?" he chuckled.

"He's been so secretive about it." Yugi sat on one of the chairs. "Marik, Ishizu's two doors down from here if you wanna visit her."

Nodding in agreement, Marik left the room leaving Tea, Yugi and Joey there.

"How's Serenity droing?" Tea looked over Joey's sister.

Yugi shook his head. "She's still not doing so well."

Five minutes later, Marik returned, his face red, his breathing heavy. Suddenly, his arm snapped, pounding his fist onto the wall.

Startled, the three looked up at Marik. The air in the room seemed to grow dense.

Tea slowly approached Marik, taking her steps cautiously. "Marik…are you feeling all right? How…how's Ishizu?"

Marik leaned against the wall, his hand on his forehead. "She lost too much blood. Her skull cracked…damaged badly."

"This has gone out of control." Joey shook his head.

"That fucking traitor." Marik muttered.

All was silent for a few minutes before Joey gave him a suspicious look. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Marik replied.

"I heard exactly what he said." Yugi stood up. He then took Joey by the wrist. "Come on Joey."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Joey tried to keep up with his friend as they left the room.

Tea looked over Serenity, pulling a chair beside the bed. "This isn't good. One week left and so many people…"

Marik placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can safely say nothing will happen." he tossed a blanket over her. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when Joey and Yugi return."

"But I'm not even sleepy." Tea gave Marik a strange look.

"Try me." he smirked.

Though an hour did pass by and Tea slowly succumbed to the power of sleep.

~*~*~*~

"Yugi, I don't get you sometimes." Joey leaned against the wall.

"Look, don't you think it's strange on what Marik just said? It's like he knows who's behind this Saint Nick gig."

"Even if he did know, it wouldn't be easy to coax it out of him. But I agree with you Yug. I think Marik has a part in this sick game. He never mentions about his girlfriend and quite frankly, he never seems to worry a lot."

"If you're so sure about all this," Yugi looked around. "Why don't we go visit his house right now? We can just stay there for a few minutes then come back here to stay with your sister."

To this, Joey agreed with his friend. "I'm sure Tea willk eep her company." the two then made their way to the parking lot.

"Hey wait," Yugi stopped in his tracks. "She's with Marik. Suppose if he tried to put any moves on her."

"Don't worry," Joey hopped on his motorcycle. "If I know Tea, she'd give him an ass kicking. Besides, the two used to go out. What could happen?"

Suddenly, the sound of clapping sounded off the empty parking lot. A familiar stranger stepped out of the shadows, a smirk played its lips. "It's about time you have some sense into your head."

"Say what?" Joey looked on a the shadowed figure. "What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Not everything has a perspective." the stranger slowly came into full view. "Not everything is what they seem to be."

Yugi's eyes widened as he watched the stranger step forward. "No! This can't be right! It's not…"

"So," Joey was as shocked as Yugi. "It was you who's Santa Claus for Tea?"

"I knew I managed to pick a perfect kid for good old Santa. He's not always the jolly fat ass we all know and love. Everyone has an evil side." the stranger took out a knife dripping with fresh blood. Its tongue sticking out, licking off the blood. "You never expected me to turn into something dark and evil now did you?"

"You're sick!" Joey gritted his teeth. "How could you do this to your own friends? How could you do this to my sister you BITCH?!? If you ask me, I think Santa shoved a bucket of coal up your ass!"

"Joey?" Yugi was surprised to hear Joey talk like that.

The stranger chuckled. "You got a lot of mouth Joey. You always do from the moment I first met you." the stranger reached into its pocket taking out a handgun. "Too bad things turned for the worst now that you know the real person behind all this."

"You've gone insane!" he then turned to Yugi. "Come on Yugi, get on!"

Yugi hopped on the back, hanging onto Joey as he sped away.

The stranger chuckled, watching Joey speeding off. Clucking its tongue, its finger rested on the trigger. "Poor Joey, there's no reason for you to be in such a rush." the stranger then pulled onto the trigger, shooting right for the tire. Managing to strike it, the stranger could hear the tires screeching and a huge crash sounded off.

The smile never left the stranger's face. With hands in its pockets, silent footsteps dragged along the concrete to where the motorcycle laid. Joey's body sprawled between two parked cars. Yugi's body was pinned underneath the motorcycle.

Joey groaned, slowly getting himself to crawl towards Yugi. "Yugi…" he then tried to pull Yugi out of the motorcycle. "Come on, you'll be all right."

"Forget it Joey," the stranger smirked. "He's good as dead."

"Shutup!" Joey glared at the stranger.

"Trust me. He won't make it." he pointed his gun to Yugi shooting him once on the chest, the other to his head.

"YUGI!!" Joey was shocked, unable to believe what he was seeing. His eyes could not rip away from the blood gushing out of his friend's body. "No! This…this can't be happening!" he looked up at the familiar stranger, nearly in tears. "You son of a bitch, WHY?!?"

"I couldn't let you tell anyone my secret now could I?" the stranger smiled.

"All right, that's it!!" Joey raged. "You went too far this time! I'm going to make sure you don't survive this night or any night!" he then ran towards the stranger, his fist clenching ready to attack.

Smirking, the stranger watched on as Joey came running forward. As he approached, his attacker slowly withdrew the knife he had earlier, holding it straight out. Before Joey could stop himself, it was all too late. His stomach met with the blade, the sharp twisted metal jammed itself inside his flesh.

Joey's eyes widened as he felt the blade go through his body, blood shooting once out of his mouth. He fell to his knees, feeling his own blood seeping through his shirt. His body collapsed to the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The stranger approached him, yanking the sword out of him. "Hmph, pathetic. I didn't hurt you enough to kill you." once again, it started to shuffle away from the two bodies.

~*~*~*~

The sun slowly shined through the window of the hospital room. Tea's eyes opened slowly, feeling the sun shine on her face. She also felt something her shoulder. Shifting her gaze towards her shoulder, she saw Marik resting his head on her. He was sitting on a chair that was pressed back to back with hers. Another chair was across from him in which he used it to place his feet.

"Well," a doctor walked in, looking down at Tea and a sleeping Marik. "Will you just look at you two. Two teenage kids trying to spend the night with each other."

"Uh…well…" Tea slowly sat up. "We're not going out."

The doctor made his way towards Serenity, checking on her. "Still not responding."

"Is she going to be okay doc?" Tea stood up, her elbow nudging Marik on the head with her elbow in an attempt to wake him up.

"Doctor," one of the nurses called out. You better come quick!" the sounds of stretchers wheeled past the room. "There are two bodies found in the parking lot. Both of hem…" her voice trailed off.

The doctor took a peek out of the door. "Oh Jesus!" the doctor placed a hand over his mouth.

"Doctor?" Tea's face etched with worry. "What's wrong?"

The doctor turned back to Tea. "Kid, I hate to tell you this but your two blonde headed friends. You know, the tall arrogant one and the small shy one? Their bodies have been found in the parking lot."

"Joey and Yugi?" Tea was shocked. But the doctor didn't reply as he left the room.

Marik placed his hand on Tea's shoulder. "Maybe you should check it out. I'll catch up with you. Need to make a phone call." he watched Tea leaving the room. Taking out his cell phone, he pushed a few buttons. "Hello? You…so it was you who did it to Joey and Yugi…I know it was you…Look, what kind of sick bastard are you trying to go after my sister…what the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Marik, who are you talking to?"

Marik slowly looked up seeing Yami stepping in the room. Their gazes fixed onto each other for a long time. Finally he stod up, brushing past Yami.

Yami turned towards Marik, watching him. "You know who's behind this killing spree, don't you Marik?"

Marik sneered at Yami, his hand rested on the door frame. His eyes gazed at Yami for a long moment. "I believe I should ask you the same question."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Yami clenched his fist, staring down at Marik.

But Marik didn't reply as he left the hospital.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued


	9. Dark Surprises

A.N: ^_^ There's a huge clue to who Secret Santa could be. Anywho, remember, things are not what they always seem to be. Oh and by the way, there is a slight lemon. And…uh…how did I leave the last chapter as cliffie?!? That chapter was never intended to have a cliffhanger to get things straight with you guys ok. ^_^()

_Dark Surprises_

            It was about 1:30 in the morning. Midori was weakly trying to claw away the basement window. She hadn't been feeling healthy as of late. The only thing she had to eat was a piece of bread and a glass of water. Only once a week would she get either sushi or noodles.

            She reached into her pocket, taking out her cell phone. There was only one bar left. Her phone was slowly dying, no doubt.

            "My only chance," Midori whispered softly. Pressing a few buttons, she dialed her cousin's number.

            The phone started to ring…

            _Once…___

_            …twice…_

_            …three times…_

            "Hello?"

            "Tea," Midori whispered, her fingers slowly clawing the glass. "I…I want you to meet…"

            "Midori-chan?!?" Tea shrieked. "Is that really you?!? Where are you? Are you still trapped?!? What's going on?"

            "Tea please," Midori leaned against the wall. "Look, as of now, I'm trying to figure out a way to break out of this prison cell. I want you to meet me at Domino Park."

            "Are you sure?" Tea sounded worried.

            "If you want, bring your boyfriend along. I'll be there…that is…if he…" suddenly, her phone clicked off. Her eyes widened as she looked down on the phone, realizing that it was now dead.

            Then something clicked her mind. Suppose if she could use something to crack open the window. Her fingers fumbled for the light switch, switching it on. Her eyes roamed. She knew exactly who had kidnapped her. After all, he had a thing for the dark arts. She picked up a metal rod, and as hard as she could, swung the weapon to the glass. Surprisingly, she managed to make a slight crack but not hard enough to shatter the glass. Weakly lifting the rod once again, she bashed the basement window once again yet still failed to shatter the window.

            A soft chuckle rang off throughout the room, the lights suddenly going out.

            "I should have known you were going to pull off that stunt." He made his way down the wooden steps, the wood creaking below his feet. "Too bad." He shook his head slowly.

            "No, please," Midori's voice shook with fear, her body leaning against the wall. "I…I don't know how much more can I take. If I stay one more day, I'll go crazy!" tears streaked down her face.

            "Well then," he slowly approached her, a dagger in his hand. "I'll make your desires come true." He stopped when he was exactly an inch apart from her. His fingers wrapped around her slender neck. "Such a delicate creature you are."

            "Please," Midori started to sob. "I won't tell anyone, I swear! I'll just tell her that the one who tried to kidnap me decided to leave the country!"

            Her tormentor grabbed her raven hair, tilting it sharply so she was looking up at the ceiling. "Nice try Midori but those bastards will keep pressing you for details on who was the bitch that messed with you." He raised the weapon as if ready to strike. "I don't think either of us can trust you." He was ready to attack.

            Suddenly, Midori did the unthinkable. She pulled her attacker close to her, pressing her lips against his. Her arms coiled around his waist, her eyes closed as she could feel his lips pressing onto hers.

            His knife dropped to the side, placing it back in his sheath. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. With his hands, he uncoiled her arms, pinning them to the wall as he inserted his tongue inside her mouth.

_At Domino Police Headquarters_

            "This case is getting so fucking annoying." Namu slammed a manila folder down. "Five people have been killed."

            "Actually four," Rishid looked up at a ticked off Namu. "I just visited the hospital. Joey is barely hanging on."

            "Other than that, it's getting nowhere!" Namu shrieked. "I don't think we have any real suspects." He slammed his fists on Rishid's desk. "And those who know who's been behind this hell hole are dead! We lost our keys to the killer!!"

            Rishid slapped Namu on the head. "Quit your ranting. There are two people who are still alive…well we hope…that hold the answer to our case. But, in my opinion, I believe only one person knows the true answer."

            "And who would that be?" Namu watched Rishid sitting on his chair, tilting it back.

            Rishid sipped on his coffee. "Common sense. The young girl who is still missing. Tea's cousin Midori Hamasaki."

            "No offense detective but what if she ends up on the sushi platter before we could even question her?"

            "We're not here to think up that bullshit but yeah, it's a possibility."

_Domino__City__Hospital__: __2:17 a.m___

            "Joey…Joey can you hear me?"

            Joey's eyes slowly opened seeing Duke and Tristan looking down at him. "Huh…Tristan? Duke? Is that really you?"

            Duke nodded. "Sorry, we just came from the movies." He chuckled. "You wouldn't believe who we saw working as a mall Santa."

            "Hard to believe Ryou's Saint Nick." Tristan grinned. "He didn't need the wig, his hair is already white enough."

            Suddenly, police chief Shadi entered the room. Making his way towards Joey's bedside, showing his badge. "Joey Wheeler, Shadi from Domino City Police Station. I'm just here to ask you a few questions."

            "Chief," Duke glared at Shadi. "Can't this wait? Someone tried to murder my friend!"

            "Duke calm down." Joey called out weakly. His eyes shifted towards Shadi. "Go ahead." 

            Taking out a pen and notepad, Shadi was ready to jot a few notes. "Could you tell me who it was that attacked you and Yugi in the parking lot?"

            "Yugi?" Joey's eyes widened. Weakly, he sat up looking side to side. "Where's Yugi? Where is he? Is he all right?" he noticed another hospital bed beside the window. The moonlight illuiminated on a familiar body. "Yugi?" he slowly slid off the bed in an attempt to see his friend. "Yugi!"

            "Joey," Tristan and Duke tried to pull Joey back and onto his bed.

            "What are you guys doing?" Joey glared at his friends. "I need to see him!"

            Duke sighed, giving Joey a sad look. "Joey, I don't want to tell you this but Yugi…" his eyes shifted to the lifeless Yugi. "He's dead."

            "Say what?!?" Joey shrieked.

            "You two," Shadi took a glance at Duke and Tristan. "Come with me outside." He then shifted his gaze towards Joey. "Forgive me but I will be back."

            The three went out of the room and stood in the hallway. Shadi closed the door behind him, looking up at the two. "I…I just visited your friend Serenity."

            "Hey we just visited her too." Said Tristan. "She still hasn't woken up from the coma. They just put the life support on her this morning."

            "See, that's why I brought you two out here. I did not want to explain this to Mr. Wheeler but the doctors have taken Serenity off life support."

            "Say what?" Duke was shocked. Tristan reacted the same way. Shadi simply nodded in reply.

            "But is she fine?" Tristan's voice remained strained. 

            To this, Shadi shook his head. "She has suffered the same fate as how the last of your other friends who passed on."

            "NO!!!" Duke started to strangle and shake Shadi. "She's not dead!! Quit lying to us you crackpot!!"

            Calmly, Shadi placed his hand on Duke's arm, his eyes looking down at him. Easily, he managed to grip his arm like a vice, causing Duke to drop his arms. 

            "Lucky for you, I'm not pressing charges." He then made his way back into Joey's room. He was surprised when he saw Joey still sitting up on the bed, glaring at Shadi.

            "You heard everything did you?"

            Joey stared out into nothingness, his hands folded in his lap. "Why couldn't anyone do anything for her?"

            "Look Joey, I'm really sorry about your sister. I just want to know if you have any idea who attacked you and Yugi, that's all."

            For minutes, there was only silence. Joey didn't say anything as he stared at the wall, allowing the numbness of the fact that his sister's dead take over him. Finally, he answered. "No."

            "But you…" Shadi started to ask.

            And from that point on, Joey snapped. "Didn't you fucking hear me?!? I said I don't know!!" he then threw his food tray right at him, shattering a soup bowl. "Get out! Get the hell out of here!!"

            "You've gone crazy! Shadi stepped to the side.

            But Joey kept ranting like a mad man. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

            Calmly, Shadi left the e room. As he walked down the halls, he saw nurses running for Joey's room. One, he noticed, had a syringe in hand.

_Back at Domino Police Headquarters: __3:19 a.m___

            Rishid was looking over the files of Ishizu and Yugi, two of the people that have fallen in the hands of death. He had just gotten back the autopsy report.

            "Face it Rishid," Namu slumped on the chair in Rishid's office. "We got no leads! No suspects! Face it, we suck."

            "Well, we could ask that Joey kid. He's still all right."

            "Forget it Rishid." Shadi stepped in the office. "I just tried questioning Wheeler and the poor guy went crazy."

            "Whaddya ask him?" Namu tilted his head to the side. 

            "Well, besides asking if he had any clue on who was behind this, I told him Serenity had died. Or at least he overheard it."

            "Oh well," Rishid picked up the phone. "Guess I gotta call the guys for another autopsy report."

            "I don't think you have to." Namu tossed a rubber ball. "I mean, after all, she drowned."

            "True, yes," Shadi leaned against the wall. "But when I was at the hospital earlier that day, her vital signs did begin to show. One of the nurses told me that a doctor had visited her and gave her some sort of medication earlier that night. Then a few hours later, I came back and found out they were taking her off the life support."

            "Something doesn't seem right though." Rishid closed the manila folder. "If she's hooked up to the life support, why would she need medication when there are a bunch of those tubes running down." He then paused. "Hey wait, have you seen the doctor who went to Serenity's room?" 

            "At the time I was there and left, no. It's a shame that they don't have hidden cameras blotched up somewhere. Could've been useful."

            Suddenly, a UPS guy came in with a package. "Uh…Rishid?"

            "Right here." Rishid held his hand up.

            The UPS guy handed Rishid the package. He then held out a clipboard. "Just sign here."

            "Who is that from?" Namu looked at Rishid curiously.

            Rishid signed away on the clipboard. "Don't know." He packed the file folders in a briefcase before tossing it to Namu. He then proceeded to open the package. A miniature black radio nestled itself in a shoebox the size of a stick of butter was revealed to him.

            "Hey, that's kinda cute." Namu pointed at the miniature radio. He noticed a folded white piece of paper attached to the box. "There's a note."

            "Hmmm…" Rishid took out the white piece of paper, reading it. "Rishid, Namu and Shadi: I seem to have finally caught on to your game. Too bad. I know you bitches are slowly on to my game and I know exactly which one of you bastards know who's the true killer."

            "Shit!" Namu snatched the note from Rishid's hands, reading it.

            Suddenly, the phone rang. Rihid pressed the speaker button. "Detective Rishid."

            A dark, unfamiliar laugh escaped through the speaker. "I'm glad you have noticed the gift I sent you. I see it has arrived on time."

            "Who the hell is this?" Rishid hissed.

            Meanwhile, Shadi was on his laptop, trying to trace the call. "Rishid, we got a problem."

            "And what would that be?" Rishid eyed Shadi.

            "Whoever is calling you is using Mai's phone. The phone has been stolen!" 

            "That's very nice chief," the caller laughed. "You're smarter than I thought."

            "Who are you and what do you want?" Rishid looked down on his phone.

            "You'll soon find out. First tell me the time."

            Rishid looked down on his watch. "3:26."

            "Good," The caller rasped. 'Then it should be any second."

            All was silent for a moment. Namu then spoke up "What should be any second?"

            Something clicked in Shadi's mind as his eyes widened for he realized what's going on. "It's that radio!"

            "Say what?" Rishid gave a surprised look.

            Suddenly, a huge blast tore throughout the room. Shadi and Namu were thrown through the window, shattering it, landing next to a cherry blossom tree. Fire had spread quickly throughout the building. Many of the officers managed to escape.

            Shadi counted of the officers who were outside. "Well, that's all of them."

            "RISHID!!" Namu screamed out the detective's name. "RISHID!! Rishid, are you still there? Did you get out?" he turned to the awaiting officers. "Any of you guys seen Rishid?!?"

            Th officers shook their head, claiming that they haven't seen Rishid.

            "Rishid?!?" Shadi called out, trying to peer through the flames. Rishid are you still there?"

            Surprisingly, a hand reached out as a figure weakly crawled out, the flames dancing on parts of his clothing. His arm and a part of his face were scorched and burned.

            "Rishid?!?" Namu looked down at the detective, running to his side. Rishid collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily.

            "Rishid," Shadi made his way towards the two. "Are you all right?"

            Weakly, Rishid looked up at Namui, then at Shadi. His lips parted as if to say something. Finally, he whispered. "So it's come to this."

            "What's come to this?!?" Namu shrieked. He watched as Rishid fell in and out of unconsciousness. Noticing this, Namu started shaking the detective. "Damn it Rishid, not you too!!! Don't you fucking dies on us now! You know who's behind the bombing, TELL US!!"

            Unfortunately, Rishid's eyes closed, falling into a state of unconsciousness. Namu's eyes widened,  releasing a terrifying scream.

            "RISHID!!" he screamed.

            As Shadi tried to get Namu to calm down, sirens whirled down the streets. His fingers gripped tightly on the briefcase Namu had dropped.

_Within the basements of the unknown…___

            Midori and her kidnapper were still making out in the darkness of the basement. The stranger crushed her body on the wall. His hands were inside her pants, grabbing her ass, squeezing it lightly.

            A sense of euphoria filled the air and stopped time. Midori's eyes felt heavy. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. Every twenty seconds, she winced, feeling his teeth nipping on her neck. Some were sharp and others are soft.

            Twenty minutes passed by as heavy breathing was what both could hear. Most of Midori's clothes were scattered on the floor except for her undergarments. Meanwhile, his shirt, pants, and cape were on the floor, only leaving him in his boxers.

            "So…" Midori whispered in his ear. "I told you…not to mention proven that I still love you, even if you did murder the others."

            "So what do you think you deserve little girl?" he smirked.

            Midori kissed him on the neck. "I just want you to free me from this dungeon. I promise I won't tell anyone what you two have been up to."

            The stranger smirked. He pressed his lips onto hers once more. The kiss seemed more out of hunger of lust than passion. All of a sudden, as he kissed down her stomach, his fingers gripping on to the knife that he secretly picked up from the floor. He came back up, tilted her head back and kissed her once again. Pulling back, he smiled a sadistic smile.

            "So do I. I love you too but seduction will lead you nowhere." He forced his lips on her and in a matter of seconds, he pierced the knife through her stomach. He tasted the blood splattered from her mouth. His eyes watched her body collapsed onto the floor. Looking down on it for quite some time, he then picked her up by the leg and dragged her up the basement stairs.

_What you guys think? To be continued. _

_Oh and by the way, to give you a preview, there are two more chapters to go which are currently _being written. **Thoughts of…**will probably be up by next week along with **Whose_ Line Is It _Anyway Resseruction**. **All The Things She_ Said_**_ will probably be up by tomorrow and _**To Dance In The Dark _Night_**_ could probably be up by the middle of April._


	10. Malled: The Triple Play

__

Malled: The Triple Play

December 24...

"Hello little boy, and what would you like for Christmas?"

It was Christmas Eve at Domino Mall. Ryou, under the Santa guise, was working as a mall Santa to earn a few extra bucks here and there.

"Wait a minute," Mokuba looked up at the familiar Santa. "I know who you are! Everyone, this Santa is actually…"

But before Mokuba could reveal Santa's true name, a tall figure in an elf costume stepped forward, clamping his hand over Mokuba's mouth tightly. "Now listen little boy, it's time to get our pictures taken, no?"

"Bakura you nimwad!" Mokuba wanted to yell out but his cries were muffled. The photographer pressed the button causing a huge flash. When the picture developed in the computer, Mokuba's face flushed.

Well," Kaiba chuckled. "You get what you paid for." He paid the photographer the money before taking his brother.

"Hmph!" Ryou adjusted his Santa beard. "Christmas Eve is when it's the most annoying."

"It was you who wanted to take this stupid job!"

"Hello Santa." Suddenly, a huge weight pressed onto Ryou's lap. Ryou looked up seeing Tristan sitting on him.

"Tristan?" Ryou's face flushed deeply. "Don't you think you're a little too old for this?"

"Nonsense," Tristan grinned, curling his finger around the fake beard. "There's a lot of things I want for Christmas." He took a glance up at Bakura who was dresseed in a red and green elf suit. "I'm surprised Bakura decided to keep you company. I guess life for him is a real bitch after all."

Bakura cracked his knuckles, grabbing Tristan from behind. "At least I'm not the one being the bitch." He kneed him right on the stomach.

Groaning, Tristan stumbled back. He then charged towards Bakura tackling him down. The two exchanged punches, rolling around.

"Tristan you idiot!" Duke pushed his way from the little kids who were staring on the fight going on. Some of the mothers took their children away.

"Uh…er…" Santa gave a crooked smile to the kids standing in line. Feeling the need to explain, he did. "You see, one of my elves is on their period."

"Hey Santa," a little girl looked up at Ryou curiously. "What's a period?"

"Well…" Ryou started to say.

"Kasumi Atsuzuki," a stern voice pulled the child by the arm. "Don't be asking stupid questions!"

~*~*~*~

__

Two Hours Later…

Bakura, Ryou, Duke and Tristan had left the manager's office. 

"Thanks a lot Tristan," Ryou fumed. "You cost our jobs big time!"

"Ah screw it," Bakura held up his paycheck. "Christmas is tomorrow anyway. If I'm stuck in this stupid ass elf suit for one more minute, I'll snap. And $500 proves it." He then folded the check and placed it in his pocket and headed out the mall.

Ryou, Duke and Tristan went to the bathroom. Ryou undressed himself from his Santa suit and placed his black shirt along with his school uniform jacket. He kicked off his boots and pants before putting on his long pants and shoes.

"I'd leave the Santa hat on Ryou-kun." Tristan grinned. "It looks good on you."

"Ha, ha, ha," Ryou said sarcastically. "Let's go already. The mall's already closed."

"Sure…yeah…" Tristan chuckled. He then clamped his hand over the door handle to one of the stalls. "Just let me use the bathroom first." He then opened the stall, startled to see a familiar person dressed in a Santa suit.

"Oh shit," Duke was taken back as he realized who it was in the Santa suit.

Santa took out a strange weapon, the jewel glowing. Suddenly, the room turned foggy, the doors vanished within the walls. Santa took out his hat and yanked off his fake beard.

"No way!" Ryou couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Could you be Tea's secret Santa?"

"You don't even know half the story." Santa grinned, taking out a handgun, shooting Duke right on the stomach.

"Duke!" Tristan leaped for his friend's limp body. He looked up at Ryou then at Santa. "Every man for himself!" he picked up Duke's lifeless body. "Sorry Duke, didn't wanna do this but…" he then hurled Duke's body right onto Santa, knocking him off the toilet.

"That should give us some time." Ryou backed away from the two.

"Look," Tristan pointed to an air vent. "That's our only chance of escape!"

"You're right,' Ryou climbed onto the sink counter, trying to pry off the vent. "But we gotta hurry. Jolly old St. Nick could get up any minute."

Tristan helped Ryou up and tried to shove him inside the vent. Ryou managed to slip in easily. He was on his hands and knees crawling. Meanwhile, Tristan tried to climb in as well but before he could start crawling, he felt a hand grip onto his ankle.

"You going down Tristan!" Santa snarled, pulling him out of the vent.

Ryou loked over his shoulder. "Tristan!"

"Forget about me you twit!" Tristan yelled. 'Save yourself! Tell Tea and Yami what you saw!"

And at then, Santa yanked Tristan out of the vent. Ryou looked on as Santa wrapped one arm around Tristan's waist. His other arm wrapped around his neck. His eyes glared at Ryou, smirking. "You're next." and at that point, he snapped Tristan's neck before tossing his body to the side.

Shaken, Ryou slowly crawled back, unable to believe what just happened. His eyes were unable to wrench away from two lifeless bodies. He then shifted his gaze towards the Santa impersonator. "You ain't gonna find me you son of a bitch." his voice shook with fear.

"Try me." Santa smirked.

At a hurried pace, Ryou crawled through the twisted paths of metal. What seemed like hours, he saw the end of the air vent. He pushed the vent open, tumbling outside. He was surprised to find himself in the arcade. "Well this is a first. Landing in an arcade. Well it's a good thing too. I'm sure Jolly old St. Fucker ain't gonna find me here."

Suddenly, the lights went on. The Santa attacker leaned against the glass door, smirking at Ryou. "I knew I'd find you here."

'But…wait…how…" Ryou stammered.

'Oh Ryou-kun, don't be silly. I can hear your scampering." he pointed up the vents. He then walked around the arcade, admiring the picture less video games and glass cases full of valuable prizes. "Hmm, you can help me win one of those prizes. Especially that one." he pointed to a dagger displayed on the wall.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ryou glared at Santa. Suddenly, he realized what Santa was planning to do. He then started to run, seeing his attacker right behind him.

The two reached a water gun game. Ryou, in desperation, grabbed one of the water guns and with all his might, whacked St. Nick on the head. Santa fell on his knees and collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

"Gotta get out of here." Ryou looked around for the exit door. Finally seeing it, he ran towards it, trying to open the door only to find it locked. He yanked the door as hard as he could but the door did not budge.

Twenty minutes later, the door still had not opened. Ryou pounded his fist on the door, hoping to break it. However, while doing so, Santa began to stir. Slowly, he began to get up, making his way towards Ryou. He grabbed the young boy from behind.

Ryou struggled to escape his assailant but his grip was too strong for him. "You know,' the stranger smirked. "I change my mind on the dagger." he spotted a game in which moles unexpectedly pop up and a hammer is needed to whack them. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he read the title of the game. "Whack a mole. That's really cute." Santa's magic weapon started to glow causing Ryou to disappear. "I suppose one game of this whack-a-mole wouldn't be so bad."

"What the hell is going on?" Ryou looked around the darkness, pounding on the wall. "Where am I?"

Santa put in four tokens, starting up the game. "Even Santa gets bored when it comes to dealing with naughty and nice kids and from screwing with Mrs. Claus." Soon, happy music sounded off as moles started to pop up. Santa lightly tapped the mole with the mallet.

Suddenly, Ryou's head suddenly popped up. 'What the?" he looked around. "What am I doing in a Whack-a-Mole game?"

And at that instant, Santa brought the mallet as hard as he could onto Ryou's head. Instantly, Ryou was knocked out and soon, he was forced back into the hole.

"Well what do you know," Santa chuckled. "Fifty bonus points for whacking a queer." As the game continued on, Ryou's head popped up from time to time. And at each time, Santa brought down the mallet, each harder than the next.

When the game finished, Santa took out his magical weapon, mumbling something. Surprisingly, the Whack-a-Mole game vanished. Ryou laid on the floor, his head smashed and bleeding. He then took out a cell phone, dialing 911. "Police, I found my friend knocked unconscious. He's not getting up! Domino City Mall." Turning off the phone, he then made his way towards the exit, smashing the glass with his weapon. Climbing out the door, he then shuffled his feet through the snow.

~*~*~*~

__

8:45...Two hours after the mall incident…

In the late of night, Tea and Yami were walking hand in hand in the snow. The two had been in a snowball fight and were now getting tired from the excitement.

"So what would you like for Christmas?" Yami grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

Tea laughed softly as she took Yami inside. "Come on, let's go inside and watch a movie."

"You're not worried?" Yami stared at Tea curiously as the two curled up on the couch, pulling Tea close to him.

"I guess you can say this is possibly the only night I can cherish." Tea switched on the T.V "A Christmas Carol should be on any minute."

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you a few news updates." the news announcer announced. 'The case of the missing Midori Hamasaki has come to a sad close."

'Midori?" Tea sat up, watching the T.V intently.

"Hamasaki's body has been found hanging by her neck on the swing set of Domino Park. She has suffered stab wounds on her stomach. She was taken to the nearest hospital where she was pronounced dead…"

And at then, Tea released a loud childish scream. She fell to her knees, sobbing while Yami held her trying to calm her down. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's waist tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"In other news," the announcer drowned. "Their bodies have been found in Domino city Mall. Their names have not been identified…" the TV went on to show pictures of three familiar people. Tea finally had the courage to look up only to be horrified to see images of Duke, Tristan and Ryou.

"Oh no!" she groaned. "Not them too!"

"Duke, Tristan and Ryou." Yami looked on at the T.V screen.

"Why?!?" Tea cried out. Yami held her tightly as he continued watching. 

"Security cameras have caught this massive footage on the suspect who performed this crime." The T.V went onto show Santa shooting Duke on the stomach and Breaking Tristan's neck while Ryou escaped in the vent. The scene shifted to the arcade when the suspect was playing Whack-A-Mole, knocking Ryou with the mallet over and over again.

Tea's eyes widened with shock. "Wait a minute…isn't that…"

Yami's hand placed on Tea's head. "Marik."

~*~*~*~

A.N: ^_^ I like to take this time to apologize to all the Ryou fans…er…yeah you know why I put this.

~*To Be Concluded*~


	11. Dreaming of a Deadly Christmas

_Dreaming of a Deadly Christmas_

_December 25: __7:27 pm___

                Marik rode his motorcycle down the back streets of Domino City in hopes of avoiding the cops. So far, it was going good. He remembered what had happened the night before and al the nights before that. True, he was the one responsible for some of the murders that happened in recent weeks.

                He finally slammed on to the brakes in the parking lot. Slowly getting off the motorbike, he made his way towards the elevator. Pressing the button "7", he waited until he finally reached the 7th floor. He then wandered about the floor, trying to find room 710. At last, he found the door. Knocking on it softly, it instantly opened only to have Bakura appear before him.

                "I have a confession." Said Marik.

                Bakura nodded. "I already know." He then opened the door wider. "Just saw the news. Come in."

                Marik stepped in as Bakura closed the door behind him. They made their way towards the kitchen where Bakura handed him a glass of water before sitting on the stool.

                "What I don't really get is how you could have murdered Ishizu, Yugi and Joey. I mean, I remember you mentioned you were sitting at home with Tea the time of Ishizu's murder and you were at the hospital when Yugi and Joey were gunned down."

                "How can everyone be stupid?" Marik downed his drink. "I guess the cops were too stupid to realize but this whole Secret Santa thing is the work of two people."

                "Really?" Bakura arched an eyebrow. "Tell me Marik, are you Tea's Secret Santa?"

                "No way." Marik tilted his chair back. "I had Serenity."

                "She was on life support but apparently, someone drugged her. I saw it myself on my way to visit Yugi." He then stood up. "If you're not Tea's Secret Santa, then who is?"

                Marik slowly stood up, reaching for his keys. "Come on, I guess I can tell you on the way there."

                The two went to the parking lot. Marik started the engine as they drove into the night. They exited the city and into the woodlands.

                "Hey," Bakura looked around in the woods. "I thought he still lived in the city."

                "Either he moved or he's a liar." Marik replied. He came to a stop when they reached a log cabin about two stories high. The two got off the motorcycle. With one swift kick, Marik kicked the door open. "Follow me."

                Both of them made their way up the stairs and to what seems like an office. The door to the bedroom was all the way down. Bakura looked down at the stack of papers. Flipping through it, he was shocked, unable to believe what he was reading. "Oh my god! He's gone crazy!"

                "Not crazy," the familiar one stepped out. "Just inspired. A work of a true mad man indeed." He snapped his fingers twice. "It's just too bad you won't live as long as you wanted."

                "Say what?!?" Bakura had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, Marik raised the blade of his knife, stabbing Bakura from behind. Bakura's eyes widened as he felt the blade going through his stomach. He fell to his knees, slouching over until he collapsed to the floor.

                "See if you can make his death more gruesome." The stranger chuckled.

                "You never seen anything yet." Marik smirked as he chopped off both Bakura's arms and legs. He then dragged Bakura's amputated body, the blood trailing on the wooden floor. Lifting the body up, he tied the lights on him, pinning him onto the Christmas tree.

                Just before Marik could finish propping up Bakura, the stranger slowly approached Marik from behind with an axe in hand. Before Marik could react, the stranger, with one swing, chopped off Marik's head.

~*~*~

_Tea's House: __8:10 pm___

                Tea was laying on the floor in her living room, her eyes gazing up at the celing. She knew that in less than four hours, her Secret Santa was going to fulfill his promise.

                Suddenly, her phone began to rang. Being hesitant at first, she allowed the phone to ring a few times. By the time she worked up her courage to answer, her answering machine activated.

                "Tea you bitch!" the dark voice rasped. "Didn't want to answer the phone huh? Well, I was gonna tell you that I was going to let you off. I suppose I change my mind. Perhaps on how I'll kill you will simply turn you on, no?"

                Tea clenched her fist, picking up the cordless phone. "Listen Marik you stupid ass!! I know you're the one behind this!"

                A dark laugh escaped through the earpiece. "Are you sure you know who I am?"

                "Don't be fucking with me Marik!" Tea felt like she was going to explode. "I know it was you! Me and Yami saw you snapping Tristan's neck, bashing Ryou's head and gunning down Duke! It was all over the news."

                The next thing the caller said sent chills down Tea's spine. "What if I told you Marik's dead?"

                "You're bluffing!" Tea screamed. This sent the caller into a sense of hysteria.

                Instantly, Tea slammed the phone down. Still shaken, Tea picked up the phone and dialed Yami's number. The phone rang once…twice…

                "Hello," a familiar voice answered.

                "Yami! This is freaking me out. That Santa guy called me again! He…he said Marik was dead. And in about three hours, I'm dead!"

                "Tea, listen to me." Yami tried to calm her down. "I know where you can go. Bakura has a cabin in the woods by the lake. Go there."

                "But what about you?"

                "I'll meet you over there. I have a few things to take care of."

~*~*~

_Cabin By The __Lake__ (No relation to the movie) __8:45pm___

                Tea had finally arrived at the lake in the dead of the night. The night was slightly warmer than usual despite the patches of snow that covered the ground. Getting out of the taxi, she paid the driver and headed towards the cabin. Knocking once, no one answered. She ten knocked once again.

                "Hello? Bakura?" Tea pounded the door. She proceeded to twist the doorknob, which to her surprise, it was unlocked. Going inside, she noticed nothing unusual. She then went up the stairs, noticing the rotating Christmas tree. She also noticed that the door to his bedroom was open outward instead of inward.

                Suddenly, her eyes widened as the walls, she now saw, were plastered with pictures of death. Most of the images had a true likeness to how each of the victims were decapitated by Santa. Tea couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then up on the ceilings and the desk, words of hate, death, and other messages encrypted within the surface. Looking around, she saw Bakura's amputated body stuffed in the Christmas tree. His arms and legs, she soon found, were jammed on top of the tree where the star was supposedly placed.

                Tea placed her hand over her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing. A huge sick feeling plopped right in her stomach. As she backed up a few steps, she bumped into what felt like another person. Turning around, she was horrified to see a headless Marik. Rope wrapped around his legs, he was hung from the ceiling like today's raw meat. His head was placed right beneath the body, a pool of blood dripping onto the floor.

                "Oh my god! Marik!" Tea cried out. The one who she believed was Secret Santa was now dead.

                Suddenly, her eye caught a huge drawing from the ceiling down had shown her own self decapitated. Three knives stuck out of her chest and one shoved down her mouth. Blood gushed out as the body laid in a pool of blood.

                All of a sudden, the door swung, revealing the true Secret Santa. The figure stood there, smirking, his cold eyes looking down on Tea. "Evening Tea." 

                "It…it can't be…" Tea was stunned at who was standing before her. For a long moment, she could not speak, Finally, she worked up the courage to speak. "Yami?"

                Yami smirked at Tea for a long time. "I'm not surprised. Of course you were bound to come running all the way here."

                "Wait! Marik's millennium rod…maybe he's just controlling you with his stupid rod!"

                "You mean this?" Yami held up the millennium rod. "I'm not being controlled to let you know."

                "It was you?!?" Tea shrieked. "You were the one behind all this?!?"

                "All part of my novel sweetie.' He unscrewed the bottom half of the rod only to reveal a blade. "I knew Marik was going to turn his back on me in the end. He couldn't stand for one more minute, killing who I point out. It was ever since I told him to kill his girlfriend."

                "You told him to kill Midori?!?" Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But how could that be? Mai…Serenity…"

                "Marik did most of the work. But I'll tell you who I have taken. I simply took the lives of Yugi, Ishizu, Joey, and perhaps the stupid ass detective."

                "Rishid?!?"

                Yami nodded. "That guy was on to me. He was about to reveal my secret. He managed to get a sneak peek at my novel and was about to tell everyone but I couldn't let that happen now could I? And poor Serenity. She was up to the point of recovering. That stupid little bitch.  Well, I couldn't let that happen now could I? So one night, I injected a dose of poison within her veins."

                "You what?!?"

                Yami laughed cynically. "Now all I need is an ending for Silent Night," he ran the tip of the blade on his finger. "And you're the one for it."

                "You've gone psycho Yami!" Tea took a few steps back. "This isn't your novel, this is reality!"

                Yami slowly approached Tea, the rod still in hand. "What do you think of my new office? Enjoy it while you still can though." He then tackled her onto the floor, the blade raised right above her face. "Because I'm afraid you won't see it anymore." He kissed her on the lips for a long time. As the two kissed, Tea's hand reached out for the small nightstand, grabbing a porcelain vase. Finally releasing the kiss, Yami looked down on Tea, still grinning. "I suppose St. Nick will finally be saying goodbye to you little girl." He raised the blade once more, being more than ready to strike.

                "Say goodbye to this Jolly ol' Fucker!" Tea yelled out, smashing the vase with all her might on his head. The vase shattered into pieces, and with pure luck, Yami tumbled over, holding his head. 

                Tea got up as fast as she could, seeing Yami knocked out. She scrambled for the window. Taking a baseball bat, she started to smash the glass as hard as she could. In no time, she managed to shatter the window. The sound woke Yami up. His eyes glared at his girlfriend as he watched her break the rest of the window, climbing out of it.

                "I ain't through with you yet Mazaki!" Yami got up, picking up the millennium rod, going after Tea.

                Tea climbed up the wall, using the ledges to climb up the roof. She hugged herself tightly, trying to keep herself warm. For minutes, Yami didn't appear on the rooftop. Her eyes looked around, trying to find him.

                Yet he was no where to be found.

                "Yami," Tea looked around, shivering in the cold. "This isn't funny anymore. All I just wanted to ask is why, that's all."

                Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared on the edge of the roof. "Who are you looking for honey?" 

                Startled, Tea whirled around, seeing Yami standing no more than three feet away from her. "How…how did you…"

                "I figured out a perfect ending to my story, Tea." Yami smiled a sadistic smile. He took out what seems to be a miniature recorder. Pressing the button, he started to speak in that all too familiar voice. "I suppose I could slice your pretty body open." He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "Watch your blood dripping onto my flesh and down the rooftop."

                "So it was you who made those phone calls?" Tea struggled against Yami's grasp.

                "Only when I'm not around." Yami placed the recorder away. "But Marik has been doing most of my bidding." He then raised the blade which gleamed in the moonlight. His grip on Tea became tighter as he placed the blade on Tea's arm, slicing her flesh open.

                Screaming in pain, Tea stumbled back, holding her bleeding arm. Yami looked down at Tea with his cold eyes. His hand raised once more, ready to attack. "Say goodbye," he smiled, looking down at her.

                But before he could attack, a gunshot sounded off, striking Yami. Stumbling back, Yami tried to see who shot the bullet but the night was too dark. Another gunfire shot out, piercing his shoulder.

                As Yami stumbled, he was unaware of where he was going. Before he knew it, he stumbled off the roof. A loud thud was what's left. Slowly, Tea got to her feet, holding her bleeding arm, letting the shock consume her.

                "Tea," a familiar voice called out.

                Turning around, Tea's eyes widened with surprise at who she saw standing on the roof. "Joey?"

                Joey slowly limped his way towards Tea. His left hand held his stomach while his right hand held a handgun. "Are you all right?"

                "I'm fine." Tea made her way towards the edge of the roof, looking down. Yami's body landed on Joey's car, shattering the windshield. Blood had seeped through his body, dripping down on the car. "But why are you here? Or at least how?"

                "I decided to take an exit from the hospital without the nurses knowing." he limped towards Tea, placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked down at Yami's lifeless body for a long time.

                Tea leaned against Joey, a few tears streaked down her face. Joey wrapped his arm around Tea, pulling her close to him for comfort. His hand dropped the gun off the roof. The two closed their eyes in silence as the sounds of sirens came closer.

~*~*~

~*To Be Concluded in the Epilogue*~


	12. Epilogue

_~*Epilogue*~_

_Christmas Day…One Year Later…_

                It was Christmas night as Tea, Joey, Namu and Shadi gathered together for dinner at Tea's house. Namu had been recently promoted to detective. Actually, Namu decided to open his own practice in remembrance of his close friend Rishid, who unfortunately passed away the night of the explosion.

                Joey and Tea dated since January yet their relationship had lasted for three months before they decided to stick with being friends.

                Surprisingly, Yami managed to survive the fall. He was sent to Domino City Asylum. Tea and Joey had recently visited him. The doctors wouldn't allow him out of his cell so Tea and Joey cautiously went inside. Yami was in a straight jacket, his body leaning on the padded wall.

                Tea frowned at the memory as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass. Yami was not exactly who he once was. As Tea spoke of her sympathy and pain, Yami just stared on at what seemed to be nothing. Once in a while, he would just laugh hysterically, mentioning something about his novel.

                "Tea? Tea?" Joey shook her shoulder lightly.

                "Huh?" Tea looked up at Joey, giving him a strange look.

                "Are you all right?" Joey's face had a slight hint of worry.

                Tea nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm fine." she looked up at Namu and Shadi. "I'm glad you two were able to come over for dinner."

                "Yeah," Namu chewed on his fishcake. "I can't believe it's already been a year since this whole Secret Santa thing happened."

                "Tea," Shadi spoke, though not looking up at her. "How are your visits with the psychiatrist going?"

                "I've been doing much better." Tea smiled. "I've stopped going there since March I think."

                "I'd like to propose a toast." Joey stood up with a glass in hand.  "We each go around and figure out who we dedicate this toast to."

                "I toast this to Rishid," Namu raised his glass. "After all, he was my close friend until that son of a bitch blew him into bits."

                Joey raised his glass. "Well, besides my friends that were involved, I can only dedicate this to the only person who has been close to me," he clenched his fist, trying to hold himself back. "This one's for Serenity."

                Shadi raised his glass, then slowly placed it down. "I'm not sure who I should be toasting to, basically because I have no one to toast."

                "Just think of someone you manage to get along with." Namu stared at the police chief.

                "If you insist." Shadi thought for a moment. "Of all people, I guess I would have to toast Rishid."

                The three looked on at Tea, wondering who she would propose her toast to.

                Tea looked down at her drink of apple cider. She remained silent for the time being. Finally, she raised her glass in the air. "I give a toast to Marik."

                "Marik?!?" Namu and Joey were surprised.

                "Well," Tea replied meekly. "He was also the victim of Yami's scheme. After all, Yami was just using Marik so he wouldn't make it seem like he was a suspect. But still, I feel bad for Marik, you know?"

                "Here, here." Said Joey. The four tipped their glasses and downed their drinks. They continued to eat, laugh and talk for quite some time.

                Suddenly, the sound of the phone broke the cheery laughter. Casually, Tea got up and made her way towards the kitchen, picking up the cordless phone from the counter. "Hello?"

                "Tea…" a raspy voice hissed, followed by a dark laughter.

                Tea's eyes widened as she felt the fear she had that one year ago flood back within her. The phone slipped from her hand, landing on  the floor as she stood there.

~ ? The End? ~


End file.
